Dans l'Ombre du Joker
by Rachel V.K
Summary: A quoi peut ressembler de partager le quotidien d'un homme tel que le Joker ? Joker version Ledger. Rating M pour scènes violentes, situations ambiguës.
1. Le vif du sujet

**Dans l'Ombre du Joker**

**

* * *

  
**

Il s'installe calmement sur le bord du lit après avoir retiré son pardessus violet et sa veste bleue.

Se penche pour défaire le noeud de ses chaussures.

Perçoit un faible mouvement dans le lit, sent une main longer son dos.

"Hmm ? pas totalement... endormie ?..."

Elle reconnaîtrait entre mille, le son particulier émis par cette langue courant sur les lèvres écarlates.

"Vous... me manquiez..."

Le "vous" a toujours été de rigueur dans cette relation. Il faut dire qu'il y avait ce lien hiérarchique... qui les a tenus éloignés un bon moment.

___

_"Je crois que je tombe amoureuse de l'homme qui me sert de patron."_

_C'était dit. Elle n'avait pas l'art des demi-mots ou des termes mâchés._

_La déclaration aurait pu paraître... amusante si ledit patron n'avait pas été le Joker !_

_Ceci lui valu d'abord un grand éclat de rire strident suivi de quelques trémolos..._

_La probabilité d'obtenir en retour autre chose que du mépris et des railleries flirtait avec le néant._

_La chance de se voir aimée par un homme tel que le Joker était... très, très mince... et pourtant..._

___

Elle vient se coller à lui tandis qu'il laisse échapper un petit rire comme un ultime outrage.

Elle renifle ses cheveux : "Vous sentez... l'essence..." une main vagabondant là, doigts se perdant dans la texture ondulée.

Il se retourne pour lui rendre la pareille ; la humant sans aucune gêne. Cheveux, peau. Rien n'échappe à son flair exercé.

Au passage, il la barbouille de maquillage. Ca ne la dérange guère. Qu'il la renifle et qu'il la marque... avec un grognement de contentement.

Ses mains viennent caresser ses cuisses nues, remontant ce qui lui sert de tenue de nuit.

Parfois, le chemin peut être court pour parvenir à deviner quelles sont ses intentions... parfois il peut être long et sinueux. Terriblement tortueux. Pire encore lorsqu'il s'amuse à brouiller les pistes !... parvenir à le cerner à ce moment là relève de l'exploit. Lui-même oscille entre deux désirs, entre deux haines, entre deux univers...

___

Elle a pris goût... à tout ce qu'il était, acceptant l'intégralité de sa personne sans demi-mesures.

Le Joker n'est pas un être qu'il est simple d'appréhender. C'est un être complexe et torturé, en proie à des sentiments extrêmes, souvent violents.

C'est un individu fier et orgueilleux qui ne demandait finalement qu'à être compris, approuvé ; un chien bâtard sans niche qui cherchait un refuge sans pour autant renoncer à ce qu'il était.

Son attitude consistant à revenir fidèlement tous les soirs au même endroit pour y dormir est d'ailleurs devenu un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux. Cynique, cruel, adepte de l'autodérision, le Joker surfe sur toutes les vagues ayant attrait à l'humour vache.

___

Longtemps privé de tout contact physique - en particulier la proximité immédiate d'une femme, le Joker a dû réapprendre à s'approprier son propre corps.

Il a d'abord fallu qu'il encaisse l'idée de plaire - lui qui vivait dans l'intention de distiller uniquement la crainte et le dégoût, puis celle de s'avouer ses propres sentiments ou tout du moins admettre certains gestes et avoir une impulsion en retour.

Puis accepter l'intimité physique. L'exercice était comparable à un saut dans le vide sans le moindre parachute.

___

Le Joker est comme les cartes qu'il disperse ; la bonne pioche est rare. Il distribue ou retire la donne qui change de mains comme il varie d'humeur.

Tantôt câlin, tantôt capricieux ou agressif, jamais prévisible, l'animal donne un semblant de connu avant de semer le trouble.

Il faut alors le caresser longuement... l'embrasser suffisamment... le rassurer tout bas... pour qu'en lui l'incendie dévastateur soit circonscrit. Les braises, elles, subsisteront toujours et lorsque la flamme aura repris, le Joker s'en retournera à ses activités destructrices, à ses habitudes meurtrières pour promouvoir l'idée que le chaos demeure la seule règle du jeu valable avant de dispenser la théorie d'inexistence de règles.

Paradoxal, le Joker ?

___

Il apprécie qu'elle n'a à aucun moment cherché à le changer. Elle ne l'aurait pu, de toute manière. Lui demander de changer s'apparenterait à le faire mourir. Et même suicidaire, le Joker aurait préféré détruire que de se voir anéanti.

Prendre le Joker tel qu'il est...

Là où d'autres l'auraient traité de bête de foire ou de monstre, elle s'est plu à le considérer comme un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel !...

D'abord dérouté par un regard féminin franc et direct en lieu et place de ceux, effrayés, adressés par la grande majorité du sexe faible, il a fini par en reconnaître un semblant de valeur. Non pas qu'il ait laissé les atrocités au placard mais que cet intérêt qu'il suscite lui a soudain rappelé qu'il était avant tout un homme, capable de plaire et de séduire.

___

Le peinturluré prend souvent plaisir à mettre en avant son aspect qu'il juge repoussant, jouant sur les versions qui auraient occasionné les cicatrices déformant ses joues de manière abominable ; coutures grossières faites par un boucher improvisé chirurgien.

Elle, n'a jamais été effrayée ou dégoûtée par ses stigmates, bien au contraire. Non seulement elle n'émet aucun commentaire désagréable sur la chose mais en plus, elle ne rate jamais l'occasion d'un frottement de joue lisse et tendre contre celle, défoncée, du Joker.

Et que dire de la réconciliation avec cette bouche reniée, exposée, malmenée, mutilée ?... de même, que penser du sort réservé à ce corps voûté destiné à être le catalyseur du chaos ?...

___

Fréquemment, il la regarde dormir, petit animal pelotonné au creux du matelas, se disant que cette fois ça y est : il la tue. Partie maintes fois remise, hélas... cette épine au pied est tenace !... de la véritable mauvaise herbe !...

Oui, il a envie de la tuer et ne s'en cache pas. Et alors quoi ? Qui lui en voudrait d'avoir ce geste malencontreux ?! il est normal qu'un homme qui se sente agressé se protège, non ?! et puis voyons les choses de manière totalement objective : un sourire de l'ange lui irait à merveille !...

Il a également pensé à l'étrangler... percevoir le frêle petit cou craquer sous sa poigne... dresser l'oreille aux probables gargouillis... sentir la résistance... puis savourer la résignation...

___

On ne peut pas dire qu'ils partagent l'intimité ; il lui donne la chose sans y prendre grande part. Son trip à lui reste le chaos et non pas dispenser du plaisir ou donner la vie !

Il lui arrive de demeurer insensible à toute manifestation d'affection ou d'un mouvement s'y apparentant. Il est alors peine perdue de vouloir rompre la barrière qu'il a dressée autour de sa personne. Toute tentative insistante serait perçue comme une agression et bénéficierait immédiatement de la riposte appropriée.

Le Joker peut être d'humeur câline ou massacrante, le tout dans la même proportion. Il suffit de guetter le moment et de s'en saisir à bras le corps. Et vite ! car la fantaisie n'est que de courte durée.

C'est souvent l'effet d'un curieux cumul de tension due au jeu qui peut mener le Joker à conclure au fond d'un lit.

Titillant, dérangeant... cette cascade de sensations qui lui rappellent l'homme avant la bête. Le faux-semblant d'humanité, ayant une fois inondé ses veines, est vite ravalé au rang d'inutilité. Car le Joker est avant tout un homme de faits. L'apparente tendresse n'est que sacrifice sur l'autel du simulacre.

___

Il aime lui raconter ses journées, au grand moyen de gestes démesurés, de couinements, de rires allant des graves aux aigus, d'imitations grossières et d'intonations dévastatrices.

C'est là que son mépris du monde et de la vie en général prend tout son sens. Il tue... comme certains vont au bureau.

Il élimine, sans distinction de préférence, happant les vies comme le ferait la Mort elle-même.

Il ne parle jamais du fléau de l'humanité. Il préfère évoquer l'impartialité du chaos ; sans doute plus flatteur...

___

Elle murmure à son oreille, ce qui étire parfois son sourire "naturel" et le fait émettre une succession de : "Oh..." ou "Ah..."

Il laisse tomber le haut de son corps sur le lit. Et lorsque, comme escompté, elle vient le chevaucher, il grimace, laissant échapper quelques plaintes.

"Vous êtes blessé ?"

Un grand éclat de rire vient ébranler le lit.

Elle fulmine tandis qu'il étouffe difficilement quelques sanglots comiques.

Le clown que voici a plus d'un tour dans son sac !...

___

Elle possède un certain pouvoir sur lui... tandis qu'il possède de l'ascendant sur elle. Oh, il ne saurait vraiment dire...

Et lorsque l'on parle du pouvoir, cette main qui circulait soudain depuis le genou jusqu'au haut de la cuisse alors qu'il était au volant d'un camion avalant l'asphalte de Gotham :

"Plus je monte... plus cela vous gêne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle devine. Ceci lui permet d'économiser sa salive.

___

Autoproclamé grand patron du crime organisé à Gotham, le clown cause plus de tremblements incontrôlés que de rires déchaînés.

Il lui est arrivé d'entrer en plein restaurant bondé par la crème de la métropole d'un pas dansant version tango endiablé, compagne au bras, virevoltant ensemble autour des tables apeurées, criblant de rire les visages horrifiés des avocats, médecins, magistrats et élus de la ville.

C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait officiellement présentée à la foule.

Certes, il ne la nomme jamais mais il est de notoriété qu'aucun citoyen n'ignore son existence. Et que visiblement la demoiselle a plus de goût pour le costume violet du Joker que pour l'armure noire du Batman !...


	2. Le choix des distractions

Il lui complique incroyablement la tâche lorsqu'elle s'est mis en tête de le dévêtir ! un véritable strip-joker ! les petites mains agiles ont appris à agir vite et bien : faire coulisser le noeud de cravate, ouvrir gilet vert et chemise, faire sauter les bretelles, glisser le pantalon...

Il arrive que, par mégarde, un objet composant sa panoplie coutelière s'échappe d'une des nombreuses poches du peinturluré. Exclamation immédiate de l'intéressé : "Oh ! depuis le temps... que je le cherchais, celui-ci !" Il est alors vain de tenter d'interrompre ces "retrouvailles" sous peine de passer pour une Mrs Lovett totalement invisible aux yeux d'un Sweeney Todd ayant recouvré ses lames !...

____

Le Joker, quant à lui, l'épluche avec des gestes lents... plutôt précis... parfois involontairement comiques.

Capable d'être... tant d'hommes à la fois !...

Acquitté de cette tâche, il lui arrive de rester un moment muet devant ce corps... partagé une ultime fois entre les différentes possibilités qui s'offrent à lui : l'aimer... la torturer...

Un mouvement compulsif de sa langue accompagne la réflexion, un bruit appréciateur de la bouche signe la résolution de ce dilemme.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Aussi a-t-il sorti son couteau fétiche afin de passer la lame sur la peau, sillonnant les courbes, suivant le tracé de la lame d'un regard plein d'intérêt, laissant sa langue circuler librement sur ses lèvres chemin faisant... se remémorant la fois où... il avait laissé la même arme le soin de...

Elle n'a pas peur. Il faut dire qu'il est terriblement adroit quand il s'agit de manier le couteau. "_A proper artist with a knife_..."

____

Elle glisse sur ce corps jusqu'à ce que réaction s'en suive...

Il commence à la toucher plus que de raison. Sa peau granule sous le passage de ses doigts terminés par des ongles relativement longs pour un homme...

Les sensations qui naissent en lui commencent à l'intéresser autant qu'à le déranger. Il a le sentiment d'être assailli. Tente d'ignorer ce fait... déglutit péniblement, se lèche les lèvres devenues sèches.

Pourtant... l'oeuvre est entamée...

Ses mains se joignent aux siennes. Les mouvements de hanches se succèdent... appelant là quelques gémissements, grognements et autres vocalises incontrôlées.

____

Elle se dit... qu'inviter un homme tel que le Joker en elle... est une pure folie !

La conscience du danger... rapidement étiolée par l'inconscience de la volupté qu'il lui procure un peu malgré lui...

Ma foi... il ne faut s'attendre à aucune fioriture ! Le Joker aime de manière basique.

L'étreinte peut être bonne... comme elle peut être mauvaise.

Et qu'il soit de disposition amoureuse ou non ne change rien au fait qu'il prend grand soin d'elle, faisant en sorte qu'elle ait sa part - et accessoirement qu'elle lui foute la paix un moment !...

Car l'heure n'est déjà plus aux câlineries ; les veines du Joker venant d'être traversées par un tout autre poison qui va lentement mais certainement le pousser dehors, en quête de nouveaux méfaits à commettre.

____

Rien dans cette triste nature ne vaut quelques bidons d'essence et des munitions.

Son atelier rappelle le bric-à-brac d'un brocanteur !...

Chimiste dans l'âme, le Joker concocte sa propre cuisine explosive avec passion. Insomniaque de nature, il vaque alors à la confection de systèmes ingénieux à la manière d'une dentellière : un fil par ci, un autre par là, gare à l'amalgame des couleurs !... "Ma petite entreprise... qui ne connaît pas la crise..." pourrait-on presque l'entendre chantonner...

____

Il possède des mains d'artiste... badigeonnées par sa propre vision de la peinture corporelle ; l'expression même d'un être élevé au rang de pourvoyeur d'anarchie.

Il a ainsi dévasté la palette de maquillage de sa belle à la manière d'un chiot qui malmène une pantoufle ; non seulement il en était couvert mais en plus la salle de bains avait bénéficié d'une remise en couleur intégrale !... hors de question d'utiliser houppettes, éponges et autres accessoires : l'application se fait à mains nues comme un maçon manie la truelle.

Il dégueule sur l'effet naturel, rechigne à l'utilisation du correcteur de teinte... leur préférant nettement le look zombie destroy ; application dantesque du noir autour des yeux, après l'apposition d'un masque spectral pour terminer par la touche finale : l'emploi d'un stick à lèvres couleur vive, appliqué de manière débordante, étirant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles si l'on peut dire !

Se plaît à dire que même s'il était une star, il ne tolérerait aucune retouche maquillage !... et s'en va dans un grand éclat de rire, claquant la porte de la pièce laissée en l'état.

____

"Monsieur est toujours... terriblement bien mis."

Constat. Approbation. Satisfaction. Langue qui parcourt toute la longueur de la lèvre inférieure.

Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'elle cherche à "gratter la peinture". D'ailleurs il se couche avec son maquillage, en marque draps et corps, et quitte le lit avec une mine de clown ravagé au fard dégoulinant.

Le style dandy est réinventé, sali, massacré... pour privilégier une allure négligée, costume souillé et passé à certains endroits - signes que les affaires se portent bien surtout en ce qui concerne le maniement des armes lourdes. Le Joker a la tenue de l'emploi.

La seule fois où le patron s'est aventuré à rentrer au bercail en tenue... d'infirmière... lui a valu un viol dans les règles !

Il faut dire que chaton était d'humeur fort jouasse après avoir fait partir en fumée l'hôpital principal de Gotham, au nez et à la barbe de la justice présumée de la ville !...

Donc voir une folle lui bondir dessus ne l'a qu'à moitié dérangé. Tout comme le loupé de dernière minute du détonateur qui a failli ternir l'apothéose de l'explosion... quelques tapes et voici l'engin acquitté de sa dette !...

____

Son camion terré dans le sous-sol, le clown s'y engouffre, fermant la porte d'un coup sec. Regards. Réouverture de porte, invite sans équivoque possible.

La tenant sur ses genoux, jambes pendant dans le vide côté portière ouverte, doigts de la main gantée de cuir courant sur le visage, baisers échangés allant du plus chaste au plus outrancier.

Une nouvelle fois, elle lui dit qu'il est beau - à sa manière s'entend. Approbation discrète de la tête. Se permet de la respirer une dernière fois.

Oh, il lui arrive de partir en virée avec lui. Et lorsque le duo déferle sur Gotham, il pleut du sang !


	3. Jeu de lames

Le Joker... possède tout Gotham. Le Maire et la justice ne parviennent plus à savoir quels sont leurs pions...

Même si le peinturluré n'a cure de la thune, elle lui sert à acheter ceux et celles qui ne seraient pas déjà corrompus par quelque moyen que ce soit !...

Des montagnes de billets, le Joker s'en sert comme toboggan ! c'est dire le peu de respect qu'il a à l'égard des coupures de banque.

"Je ne fais... que me battre avec les mêmes... armes que le gouvernement." assure-t-il, toujours aussi cynique "... et encore ! je leur évite la corvée des élections !..."

____

Il n'avait pas à l'acheter... ni même à la corrompre. Elle l'était déjà.

Du peu qu'il sache d'elle, ce sont ses relations passées qui l'ont dévoyée. Il n'a fait que parachever le triomphe de l'anarchie en elle. Comme la cerise sur le gâteau, sans fausse modestie.

Le Joker est... la quintessence même du chaos, sa représentation la plus concrète, la plus palpable. Impossible pour Gotham d'oublier l'envergure des épaules de l'ombre qui plâne sur leurs têtes !

Tout ce qui peut être inenvisageable à un cerveau humain devient une évidence pour celui du Joker.

Même le Batman en a conscience : "_Rien n'est simple avec le Joker_."

____

Le sac à farces du Joker semble non seulement inépuisable... mais également d'un machiavelisme allant crescendo !

Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements par le Clown Prince du Crime de Gotham, le Batman a bien failli perdre la tête plus d'une fois.

Son adversaire - ou sa nemesis, à vous de voir - se faisant fort de lui faire prendre ses règles à contrepied, en particulier celle de sauver des vies... un maximum de vies...

Si Batman avait un tant soit peu dressé l'oreille aux dires du clown, il aurait trouvé l'énigme du jeu sans se démener : "_Tuer, c'est faire un choix_."

Batman prévoit. Le Joker anticipe.

____

"Nous avons scellé un pacte..." s'amusait-il un soir, parcourant de 2 doigts agiles la courbe du bras de sa compagne, à la manière d'un bonhomme qui escalade une colline faite de chair "... nous sommes partenaires... de bien des manières..."

Elle rit. Il la regarde d'une étrange façon.

"Partenaires d'oreiller." lance-t-elle immédiatement, amusée.

"Pas seulement... partenaires de crime, de méfait... deux âmes qui... ont pour fréquence commune... le chaos. Le chaos... j'adore ce terme... il sonne... tellement juste. C-h-a-o-s. Un bonbon !"

"Vous... vous aimez le chaos et moi... je me pâme devant son plus digne représentant." déclare-t-elle en lui saisissant la main.

Mais le clown a déjà d'autres idées en tête que celle de passer sa nuit à la cajoler. Il lui tend une paire de clefs.

"Dehors... il y a quelque chose... d'un peu plus distrayant."

C'est un camion qui attend là, aux jantes alu flambant neuves, attelé à une cuve inox.

"Une petite... conduite nocturne... Gotham by night... afin de déposer ce cadeau... à son malchanceux destinataire..."

Il n'y avait pas de lait ou de chocolat dans la cargaison... plutôt un mélange explosif. Que le clown a pris plaisir à faire sauter au nez de sa victime, le tout accompagné par un rire des plus sadiques et aigus.

____

Au rayon des divertissements macabres, le clown n'est jamais en rupture de stock !

Il lui arrive cependant de se laisser bercer par un côté romantique latent ; ces moments où il se lève en pleine nuit pour fourrer des petits mots doux dans la barquette de margarine de sa belle ou une série de devinettes de son cru : "La différence fondamentale entre une chauve-souris classique et le Batman ? l'une pompe le sang et l'autre me pompe l'air !"

En fin de lecture de ces petites attentions dissimulées çà et là dans la maison, elle pourrait presque entendre le rire du Joker la traverser de part en part...

____

Elle rêve... éveillée... au début de cette relation surréaliste, elle s'est carrément plu à imaginer qu'il allait la marier ! la marier !... le Joker !... qu'il demanderait, gentleman, sa main à son père...

Fort heureusement, elle n'a jamais évoqué avec lui cette idée saugrenue ! pour le fun, il aurait été capable de lui dire oui ! et aurait fini par tourner le tout en dérision, allant jusqu'à simuler une cérémonie aux allures funèbres.

____

La journée, il vaque à ses occupations, préparant avec une minutie proche de la perversion chaque plan, chaque nouveau jeu duquel il sort seul gagnant, chaque opération qui tend à l'hégémonie du chaos.

Et lorsque, sur sa route tortueuse, se dresse une ombre noire dont la silhouette lui est à présent familière, le Joker se dit que voilà le bouquet final de nombreuses heures de travail, le clou du spectacle !

"Bonsoir, toi !" se permet-il, la voix affectant la sympathie.

Batman a tout perdu. Comme Harvey Dent, le Chevalier Blanc, dont le vestige d'âme vaillante a été dérobée avec brio par le peinturluré. Sans l'intervention du Batman et son esprit de sacrifice, Gotham aurait sombré dans la folie la plus totale. Un bel accroc au plan du clown... mais qu'à cela ne tienne !... reculer pour mieux sauter, voilà qui est tout à fait du genre de Monsieur J.

____

Une ombre la surplombe, puis un souffle lui chatouille les cheveux. Assurément, Monsieur est de retour au bercail.

"Sans passer par la case démaquillage, je présume..."

"Pourquoi m'embarrasser d'une tâche... dont votre oreiller se charge à merveille ?" rétorque-t-il immédiatement d'une voix mielleuse avant de s'astiquer activement la face sur l'oreiller de sa belle.

Il est d'humeur à tout tacher ! ce matin, elle a retrouvé "_Good Day... with a Smile_." écrit au rouge à lèvres sur une serviette éponge de la salle de bains.

Il redresse la tête, les cheveux en bataille.

"Retirez ce que vous portez sur le dos... et venez vous coucher..." grommelle-t-elle.

En effet, il a conservé son pardessus violet. Et il se trouve dans l'état d'esprit d'un chien fou !... à dire vrai, il pourrait tout mettre sens dessus-dessous !

Pour l'agacer un peu, il sautille sur le lit.

"Oh ! pour l'amour du ciel, couchez-vous !..."

Clic ! shlip ! shlip !

Le clown vient de sortir son couteau favori et de découper les bretelles de la nuisette de sa belle.

"Hmm ? et dire que je ne peux même pas vous demander ce que vous avez bu pour être dans un état si... euphorique, ce soir..." soupire-t-elle.

"Je n'ai que trop vu et subi les conséquences que l'excès de la boisson exerçait sur mon paternel." rétorque-t-il, sérieux un court instant, avant de reprendre avec plus d'entrain encore ses sautillements sur le lit.

Il finit par quasiment s'entortiller autour des colonnes sculptées du baldaquin.

"Veuillez... cesser." grogne-t-elle.

"Pourquoi me provoquer ? eh eh eh ! vous savez pertinemment... que je n'en ferai rien !..."

"Oh, vous !!!!" grogne-t-elle avant de se jeter sur lui et de leur faire percuter le sol.

Agile, il s'est protégé la tête lors de la chute : "Ne jamais commencer par la tête... la victime devient trop confuse et ne peut plus sentir les prochaines... attentions que vous lui porterez."

"Je ne compte pas prolonger nos joutes." déclare-t-elle en voulant se relever avant qu'il ne l'attrape par un pan de la nuisette dont elle se voit contrainte de tenir les bretelle pour que le fin vêtement demeure à sa place.

"Minouche ne veut pas jouer ? alors... nous allons un peu... lui forcer la main..." annonce-t-il en tirant d'autant plus fort sur le vêtement.

"Je n'ai pas la tête à ça ce soir." assène-t-elle à son amant de patron.

"Moi, si." tranche immédiatement un ton qui semble avoir loupé une octave.

D'un bond, il se retrouve sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers elle en projetant sur le mur adjacent une ombre menaçante, faisant passer son couteau d'une main à l'autre : "Vous... m'excitez lorsque vous... m'obligez à me montrer... plus persuasif encore..." dit-il presque dans un murmure "... de plus... je constate que cet habit... vous embarrasse." ajoute-t-il en parlant de la nuisette dont le sort est joué depuis le départ.

"Je ne vous crains pas." en étant acculée par le mur.

"Oh ! eh bien... je ne suis pas certain de... totalement vous croire."

Elle sent un gant de cuir courir sur sa peau.

"Ne m'obligez pas..." grogne-t-elle.

Mouvement de sourcils du clown. Coup qui part. Dans le mille !

"Ha ! ah ! Ha !" lâche-t-il, penché en avant, l'attrapant tandis qu'elle comptait profiter de l'inattention provoquée par ce geste pour filer : "Ce n'est... pas très aimable... mais je ferai avec." ricane-t-il.

Les coups, elle le sait bien, n'ont quasiment aucun effet sur lui. Ou... l'effet contraire de celui escompté !

L'échange physique, allié à ce qu'il porte, ne manquent pas de faire monter sa température corporelle en flèche. L'étoffe glisse sous les doigts de sa partenaire lorsqu'elle se débat, résultant d'une chaleur moite.

"Très bien..." déclare-t-il en se redressant, portant ses mains vers les bretelles meurtries pour y faire un noeud de chaque côté afin de faire tenir l'empiècement, tout en conservant son couteau en main.

Elle le regarde, hallucinée par cette soudaine marque de tendresse et d'abnégation.

Il se retourne, dos voûté, pas traînant jusque devant le lit.

Si elle avait pu distinguer... la lueur dans son regard... afin de déceler le piège...

"Vous voici devenu... raisonnable." soupire-t-elle.

"Raisonnable ?... voilà un terme... qui ne colle pas du tout avec... ce qui me traverse actuellement l'esprit." lance-t-il, le ton outrancier, accompagné d'un léchage compulsif des lèvres.

D'un bond, il se jette sur elle, les projetant sur le tapis de sol.

"Raaah !!!!" crie-t-elle, pleine de rage.

"Oui... je sais... il est... extrêmement difficile pour l'ego... de s'avouer vaincu d'une si... pitoyable façon." dit-il, faussement chagriné.

Elle se débat fortement.

"Chh chh chh !" intime-t-il, maintenant fermement ses poignets "... dire que j'ai déjà tué... pour bien moins que ça... dites... vous ne voudriez que nous en arrivions... à cette extrémité, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"Vous le feriez ?"

"Oh ! Oh ! mauvaise fille !... demandé de cette manière... cela pourrait passer pour... une incitation." déclare-t-il en amenant son couteau devant leurs visages "... pas pour ce soir." en faisant disparaître la lame "... je pense, contrairement à ce que pourrait prétendre... la croyance populaire... qu'une chose remise au lendemain... a plus de saveur lorsqu'elle est ressassée... anticipée... réfléchie... tournée une bonne centaine de fois..." achève-t-il en roulant des yeux, passant consciencieusement la langue sur la lèvre inférieure.

Il revient à elle, perturbé par cette main qui caresse ses flancs.

"Retirez... ce que vous portez." lui enjoint-elle "... apprenez donc... à lire entre les lignes..." reprend-t-elle, plutôt féline.

Il soupire : "Les femmes !..."

"Qu'en savez-vous, des femmes ?..."

"Ne me menez pas... sur ce terrain là." tranche-t-il en se redressant, remettant un semblant d'ordre dans sa tenue tandis qu'elle se colle à lui.

"C'est une étuve ici..." glisse-t-elle à l'attention de son patron, faisant coulisser son noeud de cravate. "... ne me dites pas que... votre belle humeur s'est envolée..." tout près de son oreille.

"Cela... vous ennuierait, n'est-ce pas ?..." la pique-t-il.

Deux mains viennent se saisir de ses hanches pour la placer sur le bord du lit, tandis qu'il se tient debout, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

"J'ai encore goût à... vous." avoue-t-il avant de savourer le bref contact de leurs lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne se mette à genoux sur le lit pour parvenir jusqu'à son visage, le dévêtir de son pardessus qui finit par échouer sur le fauteuil voisin, à coller outrageusement son corps au sien tout en effectuant quelques mouvements lascifs du bassin.

Le clown n'en demandait pas moins pour démarrer lui aussi, laissant ses mains divaguer sur la belle, la débarrasser enfin de cette nuisette aussi encombrante qu'inutile, la dévorer de baisers tous différents de saveur.

Sa veste tombe également. Elle aime caresser ses épaules solides, glisser ses mains sous le gilet vert en feutre... tandis que le baiser se poursuit, se prolongeant dans un délicieux mélange des genres.

Nus, ils finissent par regagner le lit.

Elle sent qu'il est d'humeur à lui laisser prendre les rênes... aussi, écourte-t-elle les préliminaires pour passer immédiatement aux choses sérieuses.

Une sensation d'excitation croissante proche du malaise vient de saisir le clown tandis que le plaisir monte.

Cet abandon de lui l'exaspère ! et cette fille qui balance sur lui également.

Résigné à lutter contre ce fait implacable, le peinturluré permet à son cerveau de divaguer dans les recoins les plus avancés du sadisme... elle... elle... sa peau si douce serait un plaisir à découper... il songe à la manière dont le sang suinterait de chaque côté de la lame de son couteau favori... de quelle façon elle le regarderait... la douleur qui viendrait teinter son iris clair... il la découperait suivant un schéma précis... ensuite il se complaît à se représenter la cicatrice...

"A quoi pensez-vous ?"

Le clown est prestement ramené à leurs affaires.

Revirement de situation, lui basculant sur elle : "Oh ! il vaut mieux que vous... l'ignoriez..."

Lui saisit le cou un petit moment... serrer... serrer encore... non.

Oh... et ce plaisir qui n'en finit pas !... qui l'oblige, au final, à se répandre contre son gré.

C'est une combinaison étrange qui franchit ses lèvres : l'appréciation du plaisir qui inonde tout le corps terminée par un grognement de rage.

Bascule sur le côté, la quittant très rapidement. N'est plus d'humeur. A besoin de sommeil. S'endort en imaginant sa lame glisser sur une peau diaphane.


	4. La suite des réjouissances

Un claquement de porte, le chien qui jappe, le pas caractéristique et la voici en présence du criminel le plus convoité de Gotham.

"Hmm... le maire est très bel homme, vous ne trouvez pas ?" l'accueille-t-elle d'emblée.

Petit clignement des paupières, humidification des lèvres vitesse accélérée, toussotement affecté : "Hem ! vous savez... moi et l'esthétisme..."

Il s'installe près du feu qui crépite, laissant échouer sa carcasse voûtée avec un soupire de béatitude.

"Cependant... je pourrai vous arranger... un petit rendez-vous avec ce cher maire... vous ne seriez que la Xème maîtresse sur sa liste... qui me semble à rallonge." souffle-t-il en retirant ses gants.

Elle pose le journal contenant l'article et la photo du maire sur la table basse : "Seriez-vous en train de me faire l'apologie du mariage ?" demande-t-elle, cynique.

"Je proposais simplement de... rendre service."

Elle se lève et se dirige vers la baie vitrée.

Il ose un oeil à sa tenue : un déshabillé couleur nacre qui dévoile sa silhouette.

Aussitôt, son corps lui rappelle qu'il est un homme et qu'un seul regard de ce type peut perceptiblement emballer son rythme cardiaque. Il reprend le contrôle de lui-même, portant son attention sur le feu qui danse dans l'âtre.

Puis il la rejoint, d'un pas dansant.

Tout proche.

Elle le distingue par le biais du reflet de l'immense vitre.

D'un geste très lent, il retire ce qui maintient ses cheveux afin qu'ils dégringolent de long des épaules jusqu'aux reins, suivant avec attention le mouvement de la crinière soyeuse des yeux.

Sa main droite vient à présent caresser la masse dans une gamme de cajoleries variée : entortillage des mèches autour de divers doigts, caresses légères ou appuyées.

Il ne résiste pas à l'envie de la humer ; le genre de chose qui ferait fuir n'importe quelle autre femme !... retient sa respiration en s'approchant puis, nez quasiment dans les cheveux, il inspire profondément.

Soudain, elle rit et s'écarte sur le côté.

"Oh ! non, ne commencez pas avec ça !..." lance-t-il, feignant d'être agacé alors que ce même geste vient de faire bondir son excitation.

Elle lâche sa main dont elle s'était saisie et se met à rejoindre la chaise à l'autre bout de l'immense table.

Le Joker fonctionne selon le principe prédateur/proie. Sitôt que le jeu entre en ligne de compte, l'appétit féroce du peinturluré se met en marche et souvent l'étreinte sexuelle qui s'en suit de manière quasi-systématique vaut son pesant en exaltation.

"Je m'imagine très mal... me livrer à ce type de jeux avec le maire..."

"Et pourquoi donc ? son bureau est... très vaste." réplique le Joker sans même réfléchir.

"Vous me semblez bien renseigné sur ce fait..." ne manque-t-elle pas de souligner.

"J'ai... légèrement dévoyé sa secrétaire particulière..." assène-t-il en guettant vivement sa réaction tandis qu'ils tournent autour de la table, se cachant derrière chaque dossier de chaise.

"Comment ?!"

Il rit ; d'un rire si strident qu'il emplit la pièce jusqu'au plus petit recoin.

"J'aime beaucoup... cette lueur jalouse dans votre regard !..." admet-il en reprenant son souffle, essuyant quelques larmes échappées.

"Oh ! vous !!!" grogne-t-elle avant de lui bondir dessus.

"Ouh hou hou hou !!!"

____

Appelant inconnu.

"Oui ?"

"Un camion vous attend sur la 32ème avenue... au niveau du fast food... montez-y."

Voix du Joker. Raccroche.

Ca tombe plutôt bien : elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau !... mais peut-être connaît-il jusqu'à ses heures de sortie... rien d'étonnant : le Joker sait tout, sur tout le monde.

Les simples d'esprit prendraient cela pour une omniscience divine... or il n'en n'est rien ! le peinturluré se sert bel et bien de dons spécifiquement humains : observer, noter, déduire, anticiper.

A l'endroit indiqué est stationné dans une ruelle perpendiculaire un camion dont le chauffeur ne semble pas être le Joker. Elle s'en approche.

"Beau camion !" lance-t-elle au conducteur qui la regarde d'un air froid.

Soudain, le Joker surgit de derrière le siège et lui balance une paire de clefs. "Dégage, toi !" assène-t-il au conducteur qui se révèle être un de ses hommes de main "... et vous, montez."

Elle s'installe au volant tandis qu'il met le contact.

"Ford bleue. Je viendrai dans l'autre sens." lui dit-il avant de quitter la cabine.

Ford bleue, Ford bleue ! il en a de bonnes, lui !

Elle enclenche la vitesse et démarre.

Effectivement, dans la rue d'en face, arrive un camion à pleine vitesse. Elle distingue la Ford bleue dans la troisième file et avance pour bloquer les deux autres lignes de véhicules.

Le Joker, lui, ralentit à la dernière seconde, Ford bleue prise en sandwich entre deux poids lourds.

"Qui était-ce ?"

Le Joker ricane : "... le détenteur du téléphone portable... avec lequel je vous ai appelé... tout à l'heure... pourquoi ?"

____

"Eh ! tu sais quoi sur..." mouvement de la tête.

"Oh ho ho ! elle ! t'as pas deviné ?!"

"Elle, c'est la poulette du patron !... ouais !"

Le blond est déçu. Pendant qu'il tente de se représenter la chose, le débat se poursuit dans son dos, se propageant d'un membre à l'autre telle une gangrène.

"N'importe quoi ! le patron et elle c'est affaire de business !"

"Merde ! vous charriez, les mecs ! jamais personne n'a pu prétendre quoi que ce soit à leur sujet !"

"Pas besoin de preuves ! ça saute aux yeux !"

"Vos cerveaux sont troués ou malades !"

"Moi j'dis que c'est pour les deux : les affaires et la baise !"

"N'importe quoi ! t'as vu la gueule du boss ?!" argue Skyner avec un geste imitant le sourire tragique du clown.

La porte du hangar s'ouvre. Silence absolu.

Le blond est traîné sur le devant de la scène.

"Skyner." appelle le Joker avec un petit geste de l'index, subitement plus intéressé par son plus fidèle homme de main que par la nouvelle recrue.

"Patron ?"

Le clown l'empoigne, dos de l'homme contre son torse, bras passant autour du cou afin de l'immobiliser. Une lame brille - celle de son couteau fétiche - et lui taille le même sourire : de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'aux oreilles. L'homme étouffé convulse, peau des joues découpée en une vision sanguinolente. Le clown le lâche et le corps s'affale : "Oui... évidemment... mort on ne peut qu'apprécier modérément... la symbolique."

Simple règlement de compte pour une remarque qui n'avait pas sa place.

____

Elle pose les clefs sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Regard au miroir à l'encadrement baroque, affublé d'un large smile au rouge gras. Elle secoue la tête d'indulgence. Le Joker... est un grand enfant.

Des bruits métalliques attirent soudain son attention.

Elle capte une petite voix chantante.

La cuisine...

Adossé contre l'un des meubles bas, les jambes écartées, le Joker est assis là, à même le carrelage, dans une attitude excessivement enfantine. Autour de lui : une multitudes d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il a dévalisé chaque tiroir de la pièce et semble épuisé par toutes ses découvertes.

"Oh ! vous tardiez..." annonce-t-il, mains battant ses cuisses dans un rythme décousu.

"Et... vous avez passé le temps."

Un bruit de bouche le lui confirme.

"Je ne pensais pas que... la cuisine était un endroit si... captivant." déclare-t-il en ramenant à lui quelques objets sélectionnés.

Elle prend place à côté de lui. Il déguste la manière dont elle s'assoit avec une jupe serrée fendue et des hauts talons.

Puis il en revient à leurs affaires : "Je vous présente... la plus belle pièce." dit-il cérémonieusement en lui montrant un couteau de cuisine au manche en bois ergonomique et bien épais "... bonne prise en main... lame parfaite... avec ce type de dents on fait des merveilles !..."

Puis il se saisit de l'éplucheur inox : "Vieux comme le monde... j'en possède moi-même un."

Il lui présente alors sa collection de couteaux japonais : "Lame yanagiba... je n'en attendais pas moins... de vous. De la précision chirurgicale !... sa place n'est pas dans une cuisine..." ajoute-t-il, concerné.

"Et... oh ! ceci..."

"Une lardoire."

"... je la réserve à ma prochaine... victime récalcitrante." avant de faire disparaître l'objet de leur vue comme par magie.

Il poursuit par une râpe : "A votre avis ?"

"Hmm... un écorché vif..."

Driiiiiiing !

Elle sursaute tandis qu'il part dans un rire strident avant de fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un minuteur : "Précis. Je vous... l'emprunte. J'ai dû à regret... me séparer du mien... courant de la semaine dernière."

"Tire-bouchon ?"

"Je me suis dit que... pour les occasions spéciales..."

Ce type est incroyable ! il a un don pour rendre particulière chaque situation d'apparence anodine !...

"Et je ne vous parle... même pas du reste... trancheuse... hachoir... une véritable salle des tortures."

Il bondit sur ses pieds, se saisit de plusieurs couteaux et se met à jongler, saisissant chaque manche avec précision.

Décidément ! cet homme sait en faire, des choses...

"Vous avez... une petite mine..." constate-t-il.

Elle se redresse à son tour et attrape un de ses couteaux qu'elle fait aller et venir d'une main à l'autre. Face à face, ils finissent par un jonglage à 4 mains.

"Ouh hou hou hou ! vous ne... finirez jamais... de me surprendre !..."


	5. Semblant de tendresse

Les flammes ronronnent dans l'âtre. Elle distingue ses pieds posés sur la table basse.

Elle s'installe en face de lui. Finalement... ce ne sont pas les flammes qui ronronnent mais lui qui fait un bruit de chaton.

Il la détaille d'un seul regard.

Elle mêle ses jambes aux siennes.

Le clown s'amuse avec ses mains, tortillant les doigts d'une curieuse façon, rajustant ses gants.

"Vous avez fini ?..." questionne-t-elle sur un ton d'une tout autre nature que l'agressivité.

"Non... justement non... je m'applique..." réplique le peinturluré, de sa voix la plus douce. Il ajoute certains bruits de bouche à son petit jeu "... si j'étais un paon... j'apprendrai à parader..." émet-il soudain.

"Dans quel but ?"

Driiiiing !

Il retire de la poche de son pardessus le minuteur emprunté lors de sa descente dans la cuisine de la belle, qu'il s'empresse de jeter dans les flammes : "Il n'est... pas assez fiable..." déclare-t-il pour justifier son geste "Pour... pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur de moi ?" demande-t-il soudain, sourcil gauche levé.

"Quelle drôle de question !..."

"Je me fais fort... de vous faire... la conversation. Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais entendu de votre part que j'étais... je ne sais pas, moi... un monstre... un dingue... un cinglé... ?"

"Parce que vous ne l'êtes pas. Je n'y peux rien si les gens confondent l'audace avec un trait pathologique."

Ses pieds quittent les siens pour venir en bas du fauteuil, jambes écartées.

Sans la lâcher du regard, il ouvre les strip de ses gants et les retire.

Décollant son dos du dossier moelleux, il se met à simuler des gestes à l'aide de ses mains nues ; mouvements doux faisant penser à des caresses adressées à une personne imaginaire.

"A quoi... jouez-vous ?..."

"Au mime !... j'adore ça..." dit-il avant de continuer à passer ses doigts dans une chevelure abstraite.

Elle se laisse couler en bas du fauteuil, regagnant ses jambes au centre desquelles elle se niche, tête renversée sur la cuisse gauche.

Le Joker reprend alors son jeu avec une silhouette plus palpable que celle dont il se plaisait à imaginer les irréels contours jusqu'à présent.

Ses mains parcourent le visage, descendent le long du cou, des épaules. Il se penche pour la humer délicatement tandis que sa main à elle vient à la rencontre des cheveux bouclés de couleur indéfinie du peinturluré.

"Que vous arrive-t-il, ce soir ?..."

On pourrait presque le sentir d'humeur... sentimentale !...

"Oh ! je ne vous l'ai pas dit ?... j'ai volé dans les plumes... d'un certain Batman ce soir !..." s'enthousiasme-t-il.

"L'heureux homme... on peut dire qu'il vous fait de l'effet..."

"Lorsque... j'en ai assez de m'abîmer sur la... cuirasse de cet implacable... justicier... j'aime à retrouver... un certain... chemin perdu."

A présent ses doigts caressent les lèvres couleur rubis du clown : "Elles sont belles..."

Il clôt un instant les paupières. Puis : "Vous... trouvez beau... quelque chose... que le commun des mortels trouve... effrayant... dégoûtant."

"Oui. J'ai le cerveau monté à l'envers, pas vrai ?"

"Votre... petit cerveau... si joliment fait."

Ses lèvres glissent le long de ses doigts, effleurant le délicat dos de sa main.

"Et... sans ça ?" demande-t-il en levant le menton, tête dandinant de gauche à droite pour souligner la présence de ses cicatrices.

"Vous seriez... incomplet."

____

Après l'amour, elle tente de capter une once de la souffrance qui ronge lentement le clown de l'intérieur... au moment où il semble être le plus fragile.

Paradoxalement, c'est l'instant où le criminel est le plus dangereux, lorsque, furieux par son abandon de lui, il lui faut prouver que c'eût été l'ultime fois !

Oh, il la jetterait bien dans les bras de ce jeune blanc-bec recruté récemment... mais... elle est devenue, comme Batman, quelque chose qui le complète. Un mal nécessaire...

Comment peut-elle dormir aussi paisiblement à côté du plus grand criminel que Gotham ait porté ?

Et quels sont ces rêves ?

Oh ! et bien... elle songe à la fois où son polisson de patron était revenu d'une opération particulière, grimé en infirmière. Il n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle : enfiler la première blouse large venue, chaussé des crocs blancs à brides, conservé ses chaussettes à carreaux - oui, allez savoir pourquoi, le clown n'aime pas se trimballer pieds nus - et, le must, adopté un slip assorti au coloris immaculé de la blouse !

Il faut dire que d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il porte son éternel costume trois pièces et son pardessus, la seule partie de peau visible demeure son cou. Le reste est camouflé par des épaisseurs de tissu ou du maquillage...

La blouse d'infirmière, elle, avait l'avantage de laisser dépasser les gambettes viriles du patron ainsi que ses bras. Elle était, en outre, dotée d'une certaine transparence...

Calmement, il s'est installé en face d'elle alors qu'elle prenait son repas, la tête encore perdue dans ses méfaits, la bouille renfrognée, main passant maladroitement dans ses cheveux en bataille, silencieux, tripotant machinalement le détonateur qui avait dû déclencher le feu d'artifice.

Le patron a un style indéniable : des mouvements hachés, incomplets, patauds parfois, une langue qui aime se glisser à l'extérieur de sa cavité, un phrasé malmené, parsemé de pauses inappropriées.

"Vous voici donc... infirmière de ce cher Dent ?"

Elle le tire de ses pensées : "Plutôt... son psy, dirons-nous."

"Qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre Dent ?..."

"Ce cher Harvey... me servira à... marquer le point décisif... contre le Batman. A l'heure qu'il est... le chevalier blanc... doit se conduire en ville comme... le dernier des criminels... rongé qu'il doit l'être par... le remord, la haine... et vous savez quel a été son... tremplin ?" questionne le Joker dont le regard vient de s'allumer d'une lueur malsaine "... son amour... immodéré... pour une femme. Celle que convoitait le Batman... justement. Quelle ironie du sort... vous ne trouvez pas ?..."

Sur ces mots, il se lève avec la ferme intention de changer de tenue et ainsi récupérer son costume laissé sur le lit à l'étage.

Alors qu'il compte retirer sa ceinture, elle vient se coller à lui.

La chasse est ouverte ! et le clown s'en trouve justement d'humeur !... ça tombe bien. Laisser échapper pareille occasion serait... un crime.

"Hmm... je vois que l'on vient d'élever le jeu à un niveau supérieur... en dévoyant une personnalité dite intègre telle que Dent... mes félicitations."

Un sourire flatté vient étirer l'artificiel.

"Et... quelle est la prochaine étape, patron ?"

Ses mains... passent et repassent sur l'étoffe fine de la blouse... lui donnant un instant le tournis.

Il les attrape et se retourne : "Oh ! et bien... je compte affoler... le département des ponts et chaussées... de Gotham." annonce-t-il, les yeux brillants de perversité, sa langue passant d'un coin des lèvres à l'autre, frénétiquement.

"... Gotham... a une telle chance d'avoir une personne qui se préoccupe de son économie... il faut dire que les points que vous venez de citer manquent cruellement d'infrastructures..."

____

C'est le clac caractéristique d'une lame à cran d'arrêt qui la tire de son sommeil.

"Hmm ?"

La morsure est froide, elle court entre ses épaules.

Le psycho-clown est d'humeur au massacre.

Elle s'enroule dans la couette : "Oh ! assez !..."

Il reviendra à la charge plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, étant insomniaque. Puis il finira par bricoler une petite charge explosive et son détonateur...

Le lendemain, vexé par le fait qu'elle ait refusé de jouer à ses petits jeux nocturnes, le clown a pris le soin d'éloigner son visage du sien chaque fois qu'elle réclamait un baiser, jouissant de l'avantage physique que représente sa taille ; même sur la pointe des pieds, la belle ne lui arrive qu'au niveau du menton.


	6. Chauve souris et Clown

Musique classique coulant à flot à l'intérieur de casque dolby, elle perçoit le poids d'un corps grimper sur le lit pour la rejoindre, calant son dos contre le sien, cheveux de couleur indéfinie rejoignant son épaule.

Le patron est là.

Elle lit les gros titres. Puis soulevant un de ses écouteurs : "Avez-vous idée à quel point Gotham était une cité ennuyeuse avant que vous ne preniez les choses en main ?"

Bruit caractéristique de la bouche.

"_Le Joker redouble d'inventivité à chaque nouvelle attaque_, ici. _Combien d'âmes corrompues_, s'interroge-t-on là. _Un candidat pour sauver Gotham_, supplie-t-on en première page. Vous ne chômez pas la journée, vous..."

"Que voulez-vous... il est tellement facile de les... secouer. Et que dit-on sur... Batman ?"

"Certains pensent qu'il ne se sent plus de taille."

"Sottise !" gesticule-t-il.

"D'autres qu'il prépare une offensive digne de vos talents."

"Hmm."

Elle retire le casque : "Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ose espérer que le Batman ne va pas ramollir. Rien de plus mortel que de se battre contre un adversaire ayant déjà un genou à terre."

Il s'amuse avec ses mains, tel un enfant, crispant ses doigts : "Batman travaille sur quelques... mises au point. Sa prochaine... venue sur l'asphalte de Gotham... n'en sera que plus exaltante."

Il bondit soudain du lit : "Qu'avez-vous prévu... ce soir ?"

"Rien. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh ! je suis d'humeur... à la sortie."

____

Ca ne se discute pas. Ca ne se refuse pas non plus.

On oublie également le souper aux chandelles et la pleine lune romantique. D'ailleurs, à Gotham, une étrange marque se projette dans le ciel : la chauve-souris est de retour.

"Ce pauvre Gordon... doit s'en sentir bien soulagé. Je l'ai un peu... malmené... ces derniers temps."

"Que serait Gotham sans Batsy, je vous le demande ?..."

"C... comment l'avez-vous... appelé ?" début de la crise d'hilarité.

____

Immeuble désaffecté, destiné à la démolition.

Le clown y pénètre d'un pas dansant.

Il s'approche d'un coin du bâtiment chargé d'ustensiles de chantier, lampe torche à la main.

Ce qui l'intéresse ? les charges explosives. Qu'il a projet d'installer sur un bâtiment en fonction.

____

Fast food. Faire la file ? hors de question. Au volant d'un camion aussi mastoc, le Joker n'a aucun état d'âme. Il fonce dans le tas, éjectant les voitures à droite et à gauche.

Armé de son fusil à pompe, il entre en cuisine : "Bien le bonsoir !"

Il inspecte les lieux, les visages, semant la terreur au sein des jeunes gens : "Pourquoi... prendre plaisir à... vous esquinter jour et nuit... dans cette puanteur... pour si peu de ronds ? Je suis... navré pour la... jeunesse de Gotham. Alors qu'il existe... des postes bien plus... intéressants."

D'un coup dans l'étal, il abat toute la nourriture entreposée.

Les clients dans la salle ont déjà pris la fuite.

Il repart comme il est venu, défonçant encore quelques autres véhicules au passage.

Ce brave camion finit dans la vitrine d'un commerce, contenant une bonne dose d'explosifs "maison" et tandis que le Joker et sa compagne s'éloignent dans une ruelle adjacente, il sort le détonateur à distance et déclenche le feu d'artifice.

"J'ose à peine imaginer la nouvelle année avec vous..."

"Oh ! pensez simplement... à prévoir... fond de champagne... et tomates cerises."

____

Pardessus violet sur une chaise, veste bleue sur une autre. Joker au coin du feu, à se réchauffer les membres.

Elle arrive derrière lui et l'enlace, frottant sa joue lisse contre la sienne, ourlée. Il laisse échapper un son indéfinissable.

Elle se met alors à masser le dos torturé du clown, aux muscles noués.

"Raaah !" laisse-t-il échapper.

Il entreprend quelques mouvements de nuque, la faisant craquer de multiples façons tandis qu'elle débouche le champagne.

"Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Batman."

"Vu... et senti." précise-t-il en se frottant la joue.

"Oh, je vois... encore un de ces échanges virils."

"Si je voulais autre chose... il aurait fallu que je pense... à dévoyer un petit rat !"

Elle s'installe à l'envers sur la méridienne, jambes relevées.

Le Joker détaille ses escarpins à fins talons, la jupe serrée, ses jambes fuselées.

Elle lui tend quelques tomates cerises qu'il mastique rapidement.

"Avez-vous une idée... de la véritable identité de notre homme, patron ?"

"Oh ! oui. Il y a fort longtemps que... le Batman n'a plus... aucun secret pour moi. Vous ai-je déjà dit à quel... point il est limpide ?"

"C'est parce que vous avez des yeux et un savoir très aiguisés. Tout comme les nombreuses choses que vous trimballez à l'intérieur des poches de votre pardessus. Tout pareil."

"J'aime... converser avec vous... vous savez joliment... tourner les compliments..."

Il la surplombe, ne pouvant empêcher sa main de se poser sur la cheville puis monter jusqu'au genou dégagé.

"Seriez-vous d'humeur à... ça ?"

"Pour mémoire... c'est vous qui me disiez... qu'il fallait lire... entre les lignes."

Elle pivote et sans un mot quitte la pièce, le rendant fou de désir. La suivre ? rester ? la suivre ?...

L'étage est désert. Un détail attire son attention : la porte entrebâillée au fond du couloir... qui mène aux combles.

Les combles ! lieu érotique par excellence avec son odeur de renfermé, sa poussière et ses toiles d'araignées !

Le Joker s'y précipite.

Il trouve sa belle assise sur un vieux canapé et vient s'y installer brusquement à son tour, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

"Vous allez... nous faire mourir avant l'heure." rit-elle en se bouchant le nez.

"Pensez-vous... la mauvaise herbe... possède de profondes... racines." annonce-t-il en bondissant légèrement sur les coussins poussiéreux avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec sa partenaire.

____

Le Joker vit... à 100 à l'heure en ce moment : nuits incomplètes ou inexistantes, journées à déferler sur Gotham avec sa troupe... c'est un homme occupé.

La fatigue est bien sûr camouflée sous la couche de maquillage étalée à l'arrache. Mais... lorsqu'on connaît bien le clown, certains signes marquent l'épuisement comme cet l'oeil droit dont la paupière demeure par moment à mi-course.

Inutile qu'elle lui dise de prendre un peu de repos ; la proposition serait perçue comme une insulte !

____

Elle regagne la vaste demeure.

A sa grande surprise, un homme en uniforme policier se tient devant l'âtre, lui présentant son dos.

"Monsieur ? Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Claquement des doigts et signe de se retourner face au mur.

Docile - pour le moment - elle s'exécute tandis que les pas se rapprochent.

Une poigne solide lui fait monter les mains au-dessus de la tête. C'en est trop lorsque la main gantée de feutre blanc vient effleurer sa cuisse : le coup part direct dans l'estomac.

Un rire reconnaissable entre tous envahit la pièce - un mélange caractéristique d'excitation et de douleur.

Elle se retourne : "Vous avez de ces jeux, vous..."

"Outrage... à un représentant... de l'ordre... who hoo hoo !"

"Dites-vous alors que vous faites insulte à l'uniforme !..."

Il réduit la distance : "Vous fricotez avec... les subordonnés de Gordon..."

Il ne porte pas son légendaire maquillage et n'en demeure pas moins effrayant ; les cicatrices vives déchirant les joues, les rendant accidentées.


	7. L'attraction de la soirée

Elle a fini de ronronner et s'est laissée aller à s'assoupir contre son épaule tandis que les flammes entament une danse supplémentaire pour le Joker.

"Voyez-vous... plus dissemblables ?..." s'interroge-t-il avant de sourire. Le tableau est loin, si loin de ce qu'il pensait trouver...

Claquement de bouche sans signification particulière.

Pour la première fois, depuis de longues années, il se sent d'humeur égale. En mode stand-by dès qu'il regagne la niche. Suspendue, la chasse effrénée après les voitures...

La langue passe sur toute la lèvre inférieure fendue. Argh ! cette marque lui fait un mal de chien lorsque les lèvres s'assèchent...

Se sent pour ainsi dire bien malgré la douleur lancinante... aurait presque envie de caresses. Renifle une mèche de cheveux châtain pour se changer les idées.

La petite bête se pelotonne contre le gilet vert.

____

Le patron, d'habitude si prompt à l'emportement, n'a jamais pris la mouche avec elle. Même si parfois sa lame court entre ses épaules, si l'envie de la blesser dans sa chair est bien réelle, jamais elle n'a eu à essuyer les foudres du clown.

Tout au plus la punit-il par jeu. Lui refuser sa bouche en fait partie. Bon sang, mais que trouve-t-elle à cette horreur ?! n'importe qui détaille les vestiges de la plaie avec dégoût ou crainte... elle la regarde comme une friandise !... qu'elle la regarde, passe encore, mais qu'elle la touche ou la désire, voilà qui glace le sang au clown !... dans de tels moments, il lui serait largement préférable de la jeter loin de lui. Au lieu de ça...

____

Elle aime ce qu'il est. Elle n'a aucune norme en la matière, elle ne suit aucune règle. Voilà qui botte le Joker !... l'anarchie sentimentale maîtrisée chez elle est apte à trouver un écho dans ce qui compose le psychopathe.

Et bon sang, ce qu'elle est belle ! l'outrage de faire lit commun avec un criminel dont le physique repousse plutôt qu'il n'attire est d'autant plus réjouissant. La relation en elle-même va à l'encontre des convenances ; ce point offre une perspective d'envergure pour le Joker qui aime bousculer les acquis...

____

Se trouver une niche faisait-il partie du plan ? non. Le hasard fait parfois assez bien les choses...

Même si le patron est apte à s'établir dans n'importe quel trou à rat... prendre ses quartiers dans cette demeure cossue ne lui a pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

____

Il observe un moment le dos de sa main fracassée par le Batman. Le Batman...

La chauve-souris est un animal si prévisible... Joker peut y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Le mener est un jeu d'enfant. Se prendre des coups est une question d'habitude. Le Joker guérit de tout...

Batman est utile. Amusant.

"Le Batman est votre jouet, pas le mien." lui a déclaré un jour la fille assoupie contre son torse.

"Et je ne permettrai à personne... d'autre... d'y toucher !..." a-t-il pris le soin d'ajouter.

___

Petit chat est tiré du sommeil. S'étire. Viendra-t-elle à se lécher les pattes, elle qui lui a murmuré des choses insensées la nuit dernière ? des mots que le clown a préféré rapidement oublier...

"Je nous imagine au coin du feu pour nos vieux jours..." lâche-t-elle.

Grand éclat de rire.

"Je vous imagine... pour ma part... au centre... du feu."

C'est plus fort que lui : il faut qu'il tourne en dérision ses dires. Au début, elle en prenait ombrage mais à présent que le mode est établi, elle préfère l'option "passer outre".

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas du jeu ! _not fair _!!! il aimait la voir sortir de ses gonds !... à présent il faut qu'il pousse le bouchon très loin pour pouvoir savourer les petites émotions qui passent dans ses yeux et teintent son visage d'un masque dangereux. L'exercice est d'ailleurs assez périlleux puisque, comme lui, elle ne possède aucune racine... trouver le déclencheur d'une colère ne s'avère pas tâche aisée... mais le Joker ne désarme pas devant la complication ; tous sens en éveil, il cherche la faille, débusquant le mot ou l'action qui la fera bondir de rage. Et c'est avec un grognement de satisfaction qu'il essuiera ses cris ou, mieux, appréciera ses coups.

____

Mettre vérité cul par-dessus tête, voilà une des armes de prédilection du Joker. Il aime distiller le doute, s'immiscer dans les plis des esprits torturés et ainsi entraîner vers le fond les quelques candidats susceptibles de faire naître l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur dans une cité gangrenée.

____

Les nuits et le sommeil relatif du Joker sont parsemés de cauchemars...

En général, Monsieur J. est roulé en boule, manière chien, et donne des coups de pattes douloureux et désordonnés. Parfois, un soubresaut vient martyriser les ressorts du matelas.

Dans les rares phases non agitées, le Joker produit toutes sortes de bruits de bouche et autres grincements de dents...

____

Fréquenter le Joker revient à ne plus voir les objets de la même façon... le clown étant passé virtuose dans l'art de détourner les choses de leur utilisation initiale !...

Capable de faire d'un crayon une arme meurtrière, d'utiliser les véhicules de manière suicidaire, de transformer en bombe à retardement un simple téléphone portable, le Joker ne manque pas de moyens.

____

Le rire du Joker s'étend, tentaculaire, sur la ville endormie, faisant tressaillir les citoyens dans leur lit.

Les ramifications pénètrent chaque maison, chaque appartement, fouillant, creusant le cerveau pour y imprimer des peurs... susceptibles de générer panique et chaos.

Ce soir, il semble que la silhouette aux épaules carrées du pardessus violet fasse de l'ombre au symbole d'un semblant de justice projeté dans le ciel.

"_Bien le bonsoir, Mesdames et Messieurs... nous sommes... le clou de la soirée _!..." Si le spectacle ne vous convient pas, prière de vous procurer un autre programme. Oh ! il n'en existe pas d'autre ?


	8. Et plus si affinités

Elle reconnaît la silhouette quelque peu massive du clown que les flammes projettent.

Elle se dresse devant lui tandis qu'il s'affale sur le fauteuil confortable.

"Oh ! la première vision... agréable de la... journée."

Elle pose ses mains sur les hanches : "Pas terrible, votre journée ?"

Il secoue désespérément la main : "Ne... m'en parlez pas."

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, mains longeant ses cuisses solides : "Un peu de... réconfort ?"

Il tique, comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé !... après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle sait si bien de quoi sont faits les hommes...

Regard légèrement précipité sur les mains qui passent et repassent, caressantes à souhait, sur le pantalon à rayures, heurtant parfois la chaîne argentée de la montre gousset fourrée dans la poche droite du pantalon. Le regard ne quitte plus les mains qui oeuvrent sur le bas du corps... et là... le geste ultime, perçu comme un agacement provocateur : la main coupable de s'attarder sur le renflement de l'entrejambe.

Le clown déglutit lentement, souhaitant à ce moment que son esprit se détache de son corps sans y parvenir.

"Yeah... beautiful." qui tourne dans sa tête.

Il se tend sur le fauteuil tandis que la main continue, avec une attention redoublée.

Elle l'invite à la rejoindre sur la méridienne, ce qui ne tarde pas.

Elle le laisse s'y installer puis vient se coller à lui pour reprendre la torture de son bassin cherchant outrageusement le sien.

Sa joue, qu'elle frotte sans équivoque contre la sienne, ourlée, porte déjà les traces blanches et rouges caractéristiques.

Il la tache, il la souille. Cette idée lui plaît.

Issus de la même peinture, pour ne pas dire du même pot.

"Want you, Mister J."

Argggh ! depuis qu'elle a appris à lui parler, la torture physique s'est alliée à la pression mentale, plus subtile encore !

Depuis que le bassin est en charge de s'occuper de la partie la plus intime du clown, les mains peuvent vagabonder sur les épaules solides... rondes... puissantes...

Même si le pardessus violet donne un effet d'épaules carrées à souhait et de tête engoncée, le corps du Joker ne déçoit pas du point de vue musculature. C'est d'ailleurs un mélange étrange de parties fortes alliées à des parties plus finement dessinées... ses mains et avant-bras en sont des exemples parlants...

Les cuisses, quant à elles, sont capables de bien des prouesses athlétiques !...

____

La porte du camion est ouverte. Comme par hasard, la remorque a pour couleur dominante le violet... qui est un peu la couleur fétiche du clown.

Et maintenant ?

La cb crache quelques bafouillage avant que le raclement de gorge se fasse clairement entendre : "Ce soir, vous allez participer à... une petite expérience... sociologique..."

Soudain, la porte opposée s'ouvre violemment et le clown y grimpe.

"Qu'avez-vous en tête ?"

"Tirer... Gotham de son ennui. Après tout... cette ville est à moi... non ? et je vais lui offrir... un amusement... mortel !"

____

Elle voit le patron grimacer en passant du rouge gras sur ses cicatrices.

En ce moment, il a un problème avec ses marques...

Il ne tolère plus qu'on en parle ni qu'on les touche.

D'ailleurs, elle n'a jamais su ce qui était à l'origine de telles cicatrices ; marques accidentelles ou infligées volontairement ? traces anciennes ou récentes ?

Le clown fait état de tant de versions du récit lié aux cicatrices... il les adapte aux personnes à qui il les conte... toutes peuvent être plausibles.

"Raaah ! qu'avez-vous à... regarder ?!" grogne-t-il alors qu'elle vient de se glisser dans la salle de bains.

Il étale encore un peu de blanc au niveau de la mâchoire inférieure et s'essuie au pantalon.

"Je vous sens... sur le fil du rasoir en ce moment..." ose-t-elle.

Le regard balancé par le biais du miroir ferait fuir n'importe quel être sensé.

"Ca vous... va bien de me... dire ça !" aboie-t-il.

Il la bouscule en sortant, sans un mot.

____

Il règne dans la grande pièce une odeur... particulière. Celle de la poudre... similaire à celle qui demeure dans les rues le jour de l'an... et celle, plus poivrée, de la dynamite.

Joker en est imprégné... son pardessus surtout ! à lui seul, il constitue une pièce à conviction !...

Le criminel est tout à son affaire, livré corps et âme à ce qu'il préfère par-dessus tout : stigmatiser les habitants de Gotham.

____

Son oreille est à l'affût depuis un net moment déjà. Plus de doute possible lorsqu'une ombre la recouvre et le poids d'un corps se met à peser sur elle.

"Vous en avez fini avec Gotham ?"

"Oh ! Gotham est... une histoire... sans fin."

"L'exode d'une ville vers Arkham."

Il approuve tout en se redressant, à califourchon sur elle. Fouillant la poche droite de son pardessus, il en sort son couteau fétiche, pression sur le cran pour en faire jaillir la lame, entailles dans les bretelles fines de la robe sombre de la belle.

"Vous n'avez aucun respect."

"Et vous... ne m'en inspirez en aucune manière. D'ailleurs... si vous cherchiez le... respect... il aurait fallu s'adresser... aux autorités compétentes... en la matière. Hmm ? ou devenir... la compagne de ce cher... Batman."

"Ne m'insultez pas."

Rire hystérique, yeux élargis, sens aux aguets.

"Vous savez... il se trouve que... ce héros cher à Gotham... se sent bien seul depuis que... sa méchante fiancée... a volé en éclats. Son petit coeur... doit être à l'heure actuelle... déchiré."

"Je ne suis pas un lot de consolation."

Elle l'agrippe aux revers du pardessus et tente de le basculer mais il résiste.

"Vous n'avez... rien à voir... avec la douceur... avérée... de cette chère... Rachel Dawes !" se fend le clown devant la hargne qui monte.

D'un geste, concentrant toute sa fougue, elle finit par le basculer et les deux protagonistes finissent à même le parquet dans un bruit sourd.

Son genou vient durement heurter l'entrejambe du clown, ce qui provoque un couinement accompagné d'un rire chez Monsieur J.

"Ho oh oh ho ! vous savez... parler aux hommes, vous !"

"Vous aimez ça, hein ? être brutalisé."

"Bru... talisé ? Oh ! vous parlez de... des caresses que vous... m'adressez depuis... tout à l'heure ?"

Elle grogne avant de lui fracasser l'arrière du crâne contre les lames du parquet.

"Hou ouh hou hou ! allez ! on peut... mieux faire... j'en suis persuadé !"

"Ne me provoquez pas."

"Ha ah ha ! ne... m'insultez pas... ne me... provoquez pas... Vous cherchez à... faire de moi... votre homme ?"

Il attrape son couteau et lui flanque la lame dans la bouche, commissure gauche visée : "Nous... aurions ainsi... un petit trait... commun !"

Les regards se confrontent un moment. Puis elle se saisit de son poignet des deux mains, retirant l'arme de la bouche.

"Je ne veux pas être votre copie."

"Vous ne serez jamais... la copie d'un... exemplaire unique... allons." soupire-t-il.

D'un mouvement extraordinairement leste, il s'installe sur le sofa à proximité, la laissant choir sur le sol, tandis qu'il remonte une à une ses chaussettes bariolées dans un geste qui aurait pu passer pour comique si l'individu n'avait pas tant d'âmes sur la conscience !...

Après qu'il eut consciencieusement remonté une à une ses chaussettes, il retire les attaches de ses gants puis s'en défait.

Il lui balance un regard tandis qu'elle tâche de nouer ses bretelles meurtries.

"A-ta-ta-ta ! à quoi... bon ? puisque d'ici quelques instants... vous n'aurez plus rien... sur le dos..." accompagné d'un petit rire excité.

"Cela reste à voir !"

D'un geste de la main, il tire sur le pan de sa robe, l'attirant à lui.

Elle demeure debout, entre ses jambes ouvertes, tandis qu'il est assis.

Ses mains passent dans les cheveux tortillés du clown : "Je me suis demandée comment vous étiez... avant."

"Avant... ça ?" dandinement de la tête pour souligner les cicatrices. Yeux au plafond, réflexion. "Hmm... disons...un homme sur lequel... jamais vous ne vous serez retournée."

Elle caresse du dos de la main les joues ourlées, prudemment : "Vous supportez, à nouveau ?"

"Difficilement. Tout comme... lorsque vous évoquez... celui que j'étais... avant." déclare-t-il en se redressant, la dominant du haut de son mètre 85.

Il fouille dans la poche de son pardessus et en tire un long couteau effilé.

Le Joker attrape le haut de la robe, la lame sillonnant sur tout le devant, ouvrant le vêtement sans difficulté particulière.

"Oh ! j'espère... qu'elle ne vous avait pas... coûté très cher..."

"Il fallait vous en soucier avant, Monsieur J." argue-t-elle avant de basculer avec lui sur le sofa, le chevauchant.


	9. Réalité et fiction

Le Joker est un leader charismatique.

Plus dingo que lui, il n'y a pas !

Ses hommes le savent : désobéir ou trahir reviendrait à s'attirer les foudres du clown. D'instinct ils savent que se mettre le patron à dos ne sera pas une partie de plaisir... et l'imaginent aisément, éplucheur en main, faire durer la souffrance en se bidonnant tandis qu'il écorche à vif les membres... tous les membres, sans distinction particulière.

Virtuose des plans à tiroirs et des coups tordus, le clown paraît également très calé dans les tortures en tout genre, n'hésitant pas à sacrifier les hommes qui se vouent à lui.

Ce sont tous des pantins à ses yeux.

Monsieur J. ne délègue pas ou peu... il aime diriger les choses, agir en étant assisté que pour le strict minimum.

Joker n'aime pas être devancé et encore moins doublé. Les conséquences de tels actes seraient trop barbares à décrire ici...

____

Il attrape la bouteille des mains de la fille.

"A-ta-ta-ta !"

Il s'installe sur son fauteuil préféré, conservant entre ses mains la bouteille confisquée : "Imaginez... l'haleine que vous aurez !..." déclare-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté "... d'ailleurs... que cherchiez-vous à noyer ?"

"Père. Puis maintenant psy. Je vous félicite pour vos multiples casquettes."

"J'ose, de fait, à peine vous avouer... quel usage détourné j'aurai fait... du divan."

"Ne vous fatiguez pas, Monsieur J. Je connais mes droits." déclare-t-elle en lui subtilisant la bouteille des mains et en sirotant le contenu.

"Laissez-moi deviner : plaquée par... votre petit ami ?"

"Très drôle."

"Votre chat... écrasé par une voiture ?" énonce-t-il en faisant danser ses mains d'une curieuse façon comme s'il se représentait la scène, sa voix grimpant dans les aigus "Perdu une clef... dans le caniveau qui borde... le trottoir ?" énumère-t-il en scrutant de temps à autre sa réaction, déçu de n'y trouver qu'un vague haussement des épaules "Ah, je sais ! un appel de la direction... de l'université qui a découvert que... vous aviez falsifié vos notes... raaah ! c'est terrible ! et dire que vous aviez... payé de votre personne... le silence du proviseur... tout fout le camp... de nos jours !" annonce-t-il, tenté de partir dans un rire des plus hystériques.

"Les gens..."

"Hmm ? oh !" un silence "... eux. Ils portent tous un masque... voilà pourquoi ils vénèrent... le Batman ! Voir un autre qu'eux... endosser le rôle les met... bien à l'aise... à l'abri. Le batman est en fait... leur pantin."

"L'alcool est connu pour délier les langues, Monsieur J. mais je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnait par personne interposée."

"Nous évoquons là... uh... des généralités. Ne me dites pas que... ce que je viens de dire est un... scoop !"

"Justement, en parlant de scoop..." dit-elle en lui présentant les gros titres des journaux.

"Notre ami Dent a encore... frappé ! j'ai tout de suite décelé... chez cet homme... une part de..." il cherche le meilleur descriptif possible.

"... d'influençabilité." émet-elle.

Il vient de se lever et lui prend une nouvelle fois la bouteille des mains : "Vous m'évoquez... mon père..."

"... et votre père, vous le haïssiez." se moque-t-elle, tentant de lui reprendre la boisson des mains.

"Il est mort... alors que j'étais si jeune... je l'ai... à peine connu."

"Ah, Monsieur J., vous changez sans cesse de versions !"

"L'ennui naquit un jour d'infirmité."

"D'uniformité !" rectifie-t-elle, prise dans une lutte pour récupérer sa bouteille.

Il sourit ; il est si aisé de la prévoir...

Il la maintient en arrière tandis qu'il jette la bouteille presque vide dans l'âtre.

"Revenons-en à ces... gens... qui vous chagrinent."

"Vous connaissez mon avis sur eux autant que je connais le vôtre." déclare-elle en regagnant la méridienne

Petit geste de la main pour qu'elle poursuive, tous sens aux aguets, fébrile.

"Pourquoi vous raconter une histoire que vous connaissez déjà ?" demande-t-elle en tirant une couverture de dessous la méridienne afin de s'y emmitoufler.

Joker la regarde faire, tenté de l'y rejoindre.

"Pour que je puisse... en distinguer les... variantes."

Elle regarde le feu danser. Puis : "Vous prenez un tel soin de Gotham... vous vous rappelez la vidéo envoyée à GCN ?"

Hochement de la tête. Comment oublier ? il pourrait encore décrire l'odeur précise de la chambre froide, son atmosphère glaciale qui vous ronge les os, le visage tuméfié de ce crétin de Brian Douglas...

"... à ce moment là, je me suis dit que Gotham deviendrait une cité moins ennuyeuse... et que la chauve-souris trouvera dès lors bien agréable de s'occuper des petites frappes plutôt que de se frotter à vous."

"Oh ! Batman aime ce... jeu... ce combat... il apprécie... bien qu'il l'ignore encore... mais je le pousserai... sur la voie. Il ne veut pas... l'explorer... il cherche à s'en... écarter."

"Brave chose. Il a peur de son ombre."

"Il apprivoisera... cette peur... pour qu'elle se transforme en... fascination. Batman est le seul... à valoir quelque chose dans cette ville. Le seul à... avoir quelques tripes." avoue-t-il en contournant la méridienne pour venir finalement s'y installer, à ses côtés, tirant une partie de la couverture à lui.

"Hmm... ce confort vaut... toutes les cellules d'Arkham." en se pelotonnant contre elle, prêt à pousser des gémissements de bien-être, remplacés par des claquements appréciateurs de la langue.

Un long silence durant lequel Monsieur J. renifle les cheveux de sa belle, doigts courant parfois sur les avant-bras de la fille.

"Demain, il va falloir que... je mette le feu aux poudres."

____

Il existe des hommes que rien n'arrête. Et Bruce Wayne en fait partie.

Ironie du sort : le millionnaire affecté, celui-là même qui endosse la cuirasse du Batman nuit après nuit, tombe sous le charme de son employée. Bruce Wayne est un dieu et Wayne Enterprise est son domaine.

C'est par pure politesse qu'elle a accepté son invitation dans un des plus prestigieux restaurant de la ville - qui lui appartient, du reste.

La soirée est d'un pur ennui... pour se divertir, elle songe à la distraction que pourrait lui procurer l'entrée d'un certain pardessus violet dans la salle !

Wayne parle de ce qu'il connaît le mieux : lui, les affaires.

Il est fat et vain. Mondain.

Le seul point fort de la soirée fut le choix de la carte.

Et Wayne poursuit sa cour, inlassablement. Elle le repousse systématiquement. Il pense que c'est parce qu'il lui plaît et qu'en femme orgueilleuse elle ne veuille pas l'admettre !...

Elle soupire d'ennui. Il pense que son coeur la trahit.

Bruce Wayne baigne décidément dans un autre univers, parallèle à celui de Gotham.

___

Le clown apprécie autant la cave que le grenier. Elle retrouve là certaines de ces notes. C'est à faire peur...

Toutes les opérations sont minutieusement notées, chronométrées, aucun détail n'échappant au patron, tout y est soigneusement reporté - lorsqu'il mène une opération, c'est un orfèvre !

_12:05 arrivée sur les lieux. Mise en place des pions 1, 5, 7 et 8._

Amusant ! il numérote ses sbires !

_12:11 déchargement des armes. Tenues._

_12:30 arrivée sur les lieux de la marchandise attendue. Se l'approprier. Vider la caisse. Y placer les armes. Attente du cortège._

_13:30 se débarrasser des gêneurs avant l'arrivée de la foule_.

_14:00 entrée en scène. 4 pour la caisse._

_14:01 caisse posée. Sortie des armes. Panique. Cérémonie pour le chaos. HA ! ha ! HA !_

Concrètement, le clown et ses hommes de main s'étaient appropriés la petite chapelle d'un cimetière, attendant là le cortège, en tenues d'employés des pompes funèbres. Le macabé fut remplacé par un paquet d'armes, les gêneurs supprimés. Le Joker était le deuxième homme à la gauche du cercueil, cicatrices dissimulées sous un haut col en feutre, casquette sombre permettant de remonter ses cheveux.

Toute cette mise en scène avait pour seul but de se débarrasser d'un haut placé de Gotham.

____

"_Like a dog chasing cars_" prend tout son sens avec le Joker...

Monsieur J. a en effet tout de l'attitude du chien : il marque son territoire à grand renfort de peinture rouge, renifle les gens sans aucune gêne, émet toutes sortes de bruits de bouche et de grognements selon l'humeur et dispose de toutes les facéties d'un jeune chiot indiscipliné.

____

_Ding dong !_

Elle émerge. Un grognement l'accompagne ainsi qu'un sursaut dans le lit, retournement de corps.

_Ding dong ! Ding dong !..._

Elle peste, s'armant d'une chemise d'homme pour cacher sa nudité.

_Ding dong ! Ding dong ! Ding dong !_

Elle saute du lit et franchit rageusement le couloir. Quelle est donc cette urgence qui ne peut attendre ?!

Le carillon est malmené.

D'un mouvement emporté, elle ouvre la porte.

Bruce Wayne.

Elle rajuste sa chemise.

Le millionnaire la dévisage d'une étrange façon. Et alors quoi ?! elle n'a pas le nez au milieu du visage, la demoiselle ?!

Tirée de son bienheureux sommeil par ce fou furieux, elle ne réalise pas... que son visage est marqué de toutes parts de traces de rouge, noir, blanc... un portrait surréaliste réalisé par un artiste anarchique !...

"Vous vous... êtes mise à la peinture ?" s'interroge le millionnaire en passant la main sur son visage, profitant du seul instant où il puisse la toucher. Elle recule d'un pas. Réalise...

Dans son dos, elle entend des pas.

Une ombre les surplombe, attirant vivement le millionnaire à l'intérieur de la demeure, bousculant la fille au passage. Le clown a, lui aussi, été tiré de ses rêves chaotiques par le pimpant Bruce !...

"La peinture... est affaire... de goût !..." lance le clown dont le maquillage dégorge en taches inégales, mine renfrognée.

Wayne réalise enfin... il dévisage tour à tour Joker et la fille.

"Dites-moi que... ce n'est pas vrai !... dites-moi que..." déclare-t-il, horrifié, en se frottant les yeux tandis que le clown est pris d'une envie de se laisser aller au pire rire qu'il soit capable de trouver !...

"... vous... vous fréquentez ce... fou ?!" bafouille Bruce.

Outch ! il y a des mots qui ne passent pas avec le patron et celui-ci en fait justement partie.

____

C'est une odeur peu commune qui chatouille les narines du clown dès son arrivée à des heures indues...

Il laisse son pas lourd le diriger jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une table de cuisson façon japonaise !

Calmement, il s'installe au bord, juché sur un siège de bar.

Il la regarde taillader la nourriture d'une lame vive avec des bruits appréciateurs de la bouche.

La nourriture arrivant sous son nez, il se saisit d'une paire de baguettes - qu'il tient de manière tout à fait particulière, cela va sans dire ! - et commence à déguster avec des mouvements rapides de la mâchoire.

Visiblement, ce brin d'exotisme lui convient.

Il regarde avec intérêt sa compagne essuyer la lame et la fourrer dans la poche de son tablier de cuisine.

"Votre journée fut bonne ?"


	10. Retour à la case départ

Les plans à tiroirs... une spécialité dont le clown s'est fait roi !...

Le hic étant que ce genre de plan, basé sur les causes à effets et la prévision de réactions tiers, comporte son lot de risques.

Les excès du clown ces dernières semaines semblent avoir eu pour effet d'accroître de manière considérable les effectifs de police à Gotham.

De prudence face à l'adversité, le Joker refuse d'en entendre parler !... il agit en chien fou, selon ses idées et ses envies du moment.

Il lui a été agréable cette fois-ci de s'attacher à sa compagne à l'aide d'une paire de menottes (dont il prétend avoir malencontreusement perdu la clef...) et lui a ainsi proposé la conduite d'un camion à travers les rues éclairées de la cité.

Imaginez-vous... la conduit menottée ! Joker au volant, poignet relié par une chaîne en métal à celui de sa partenaire de jeu. Compte tenu des mouvements vifs et imprévisibles du clown, la conduite a rapidement pris des allures de tour de force !... le tout, accompagné par le rire allant crescendo de Monsieur J.

Elle serait bien tentée de faire les poches du pardessus violet pour y trouver cette satanée clef (sachant pertinemment que le clown ne perd rien !) mais avec le fouillis ambiant qui y règne, elle hésite. Elle ne réussirait qu'à s'ouvrir la main avec les lames que contiennent ces poches...

Elle se retrouve à nouveau projetée contre le clown lorsque celui-ci prend un virage, ce qui l'amuse au plus haut point !

Le camion pile. Barrage policier droit devant.

Joker la regarde, lueur fou dans le regard.

"Je ne sais pas si..." souffle-t-elle.

Accélération subite.

Passage du barrage sans difficulté particulière.

Derrière eux, ça hurle : "C'est le Joker !!! envoi de toutes les unités du secteur à ses trousses !"

La tension monte d'un cran.

La plaisanterie de base tourne à la course-poursuite. Menottés, l'exercice devient compliqué.

"Sortez cette clefs et libérez-nous !..."

"Alors que nous commençons... seulement à nous amuser ? pas question !"

Il est obstiné !

"Je le sens mal, donnez-moi cette clef !"

"Puisque je vous dis que... je l'ai perdue." maintient-il.

Le nombre des poursuivants prend des proportions inquiétantes mais le Joker est d'un orgueil difficile à faire ployer.

"Vous allez nous mener en enfer !"

"Charmant lieu... de vacances. En aller simple, je présume ?" se plaît-il d'ajouter.

Nouveau barrage.

Les voilà qui se disputent le volant.

Des tirs atteignent le pare-brise.

Perte de contrôle du poids lourd. Course qui finit dans une devanture.

Des cris alentour. Une multitude de cris... sa tête qui cogne... elle tire sur le poignet du clown.

Une arme braquée sous le nez pendant qu'elle ramène à elle le corps lourd du patron.

C'en est fini. Le petit jeu est terminé.

____

Le clown émerge lentement.

Cette odeur...

L'unique néon qui orne le plafond...

Cette peinture sans âge...

Pas de doute...

"Home... sweet home." prononce-t-il de manière cynique avant qu'une nouvelle dose de tranquillisant lui soit injectée.

____

Elle trône au commissariat de Gotham, se faisant appeler par tous les noms possibles.

Qu'on en finisse ! au lieu de cela, ils font durer le plaisir...

Enfin ils la retirent en cellule, au calme, pensait-elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette connue fasse son apparition...

Wayne... alors il règne même sur les égouts à présent ?

Il lui parle de rédemption, d'un tas de choses dont elle ne comprend pas le sens (ou refuse de comprendre, au choix).

Il soupire, désemparé qu'elle ait choisi cette ordure de Joker plutôt que lui. Il tourne enfin les talons, renonçant.

"Oh, Bruce !..."

Il se retourne vivement, le coeur battant d'espoir. Aurait-elle enfin percuté ?

"... princes et crapauds dans les contes... milliardaire et chauve-souris à Gotham."


	11. Parfum d'Arkham

"Bob ? hmm... votre visage me parle... coïncidence ou... nous nous connaissons ?" interroge-t-il entre deux bouchées rapides.

"Je vais te faire crever, le clown." laisse échapper le gardien entre ses dents avec une haine évidente.

"Hmm... mais dis-moi... que me vaut... pareil traitement... de faveur ?"

"Tu as... tué ma femme."

"Ta femme ? oh... désolé. Il faut dire que... je m'y perds un peu... avec les chiffres... un mort par ci, un autre par là..."

Le gardien attrape le Joker par les cheveux : "Pourriture !!!"

Le clown se marre.

L'homme lui frappe la tête contre le mur arrière, ce qui décuple le volume sonore du rire de l'excité et son extraordinaire capacité à monter dans les aigus.

"Tu vas la boucler !!!" hurle le gardien.

"Whooo hoo hoo ! pourquoi ? tu as peur... qu'on nous... découvre, Bob ?"

Il abandonne la partie pour cette fois, laissant le clown à son désarroi ; un spectacle de choix ainsi bâclé... quel gâchis ! Vraiment, il faut croire qu'il n'y a que le Batman qui vaille le coup dans cette ville !... enfin.

____

Le commissaire est embarrassé : il ne trouve aucune preuve pour l'inculper... même en mettant sens-dessous son domicile... quel ennui.

De fait, elle est relâchée, sa prétendue complicité avec le meurtrier n'étant prouvée d'aucune manière.

____

"Bob !" Air jovial, mouvement de la main.

L'attitude du clown provoque immédiatement une tension que le gardien a du mal à canaliser. Joker la détecte d'emblée. C'est simple, efficace et ô combien amusant !

Le clown scrute l'assiette : "Tu n'y as pas mis de cyanure... j'espère... tu sais, Bob... je suis ton ami... je t'ai débarrassé de cette... femme encombrante... et..."

Nouvelle rafale de coups. Que le clown apprécie toujours autant.

Le gardien doit se contenir afin de bénéficier du meilleur moment pour abattre son adversaire.

Lorsqu'il tourne les talons, la voix du peinturluré le rappelle : "Psst !... tu ferais bien... de te grouiller... je ne compte pas... m'éterniser ici."

Paroles ignorées. Un grand tort.

____

Gotham... sa nuit paraît si calme sans la présence du clown.

Elle parcourt les avenues vides, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux : "Ah, Mister J. j'imagine que vous devez vous éclater à Arkham..."

____

Attendu que Bob ne veut plus trop jouer avec lui ces derniers temps, le clown s'est attelé à un autre de ses passe-temps : élaborer des plans. Le plus urgent : sortir d'ici. Oui, Arkham n'est plaisant que pour la nourriture équilibrée servie en quantité suffisante, un toit sur la tête, la possibilité de faire mumuse avec quelques psy et de tourner Bob en bourrique à ses heures. Mais Arkham est d'un ennui ! l'excitation, le clown la trouve sur l'asphalte de Gotham !...

Aussi, sa petite tête s'est mise au travail afin de libérer son corps de ce lieu insipide.

____

Le Joker scrute d'un air absent la faible lumière qui filtre à travers l'unique entrée tandis que le jet faiblit. Il se rhabille puis retourne sur sa couche.

Bob a du prendre des congés... son remplaçant est une baraque que rien ne fait tiquer. Raaaah ! c'est bien sa veine... en plus du plan de sortie, il faut qu'il se casse les méninges pour faire bisquer le remplaçant de Bob. Remarque, ça occupe...

Adossé contre le mur, en tenue orange, il ramène un pied à lui et écrit des choses imaginaires sur le matelas passé.

____

Le jour du procès, les médias s'emparent de l'événement, ce qui fait grogner Wayne : "Regardez-moi ces piques-assiettes, Alfred... tout leur est bon..." peste le millionnaire en observant la foule qui se tasse au pied du tribunal. "Vous pensez qu'il trouvera la chaise électrique à son goût ?" en parlant du Joker.

"Je puis assurer à Monsieur que peu d'hommes ont trouvé cette fin hilarante."

"Me voici rassuré, Alfred."

____

Le fourgon blindé aborde le bâtiment sur le côté, entre les barrages de sécurité.

Elle fait partie des badauds.

Le patron est sorti du véhicule.

Craquement de nuque.

Elle tourne les talons, rassurée : il a trouvé un plan.


	12. Reprise des bonnes vieilles habitudes

Elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant de réentendre son pas traînant sur le parquet du dégagement.

La familiarité rassurante de ce poids qui s'affaisse à ses côtés.

Le souffle dans sa nuque, sa manière animale de la humer.

"Pourquoi... avoir changé de lit ?" questionne-t-il.

"Parce qu'être seule dans le grand lit que nous partagions m'a été insupportable durant votre absence."

Elle a effectivement choisi le divan le plus étroit qu'elle eut pu trouver... du coup les immenses jambes du patron n'y trouvent pas leur compte et leurs extrémités dépassent.

Ils demeurent calés l'un contre l'autre.

"Vous voulez savoir... d'où viennent ces cicatrices ?"

Jamais le Joker n'attend de réponse à sa question avant de se lancer : "J'ai longtemps... habité un corps... dont je n'étais pas maître... et qui ne semblait pas m'appartenir. Je n'avais jamais... trouvé un but à attribuer à cette enveloppe. Jusqu'au jour où... je me suis collé un... rasoir dans la bouche... et me suis fait ça. Ce geste a eu le mérite de... m'imposer un isolement forcé de plusieurs mois qui m'a été... des plus bénéfiques. Dès lors j'ai su que... j'avais trouvé un sens à ma condition. Voyez-vous... lorsque le cerveau sait où il va... le corps suit."

Elle se retourne vers lui.

Encore une version... plausible. Seulement elles le sont toutes !

"Il est vrai qu'il est à présent impossible de dissocier vos marques de votre nom."

"Voyez..."

Ils se caressent simultanément le visage. Elle insiste justement sur les fameuses marques imprimées dans la chair, à tout jamais.

Le clown a des mouvements alternant la douceur et la maladresse.

Aucun sentiment particulier n'anime son expression.

"Il y a un reste de lasagnes pour vous en cuisine..."

Joker se lèche les babines à cette perspective. Son estomac grogne.

____

Ils se retrouvent dans la cuisine.

Armé d'une fourchette, le Joker se régale. Il manque un moment de s'étouffer et se précipite sur un verre d'eau.

Il est amusant à voir... un véritable enfant !...

Il pivote la tête, rappelant un automate aux mouvements hachés, s'interrogeant de son sourire.

"Hmm ?"

"Oh rien... je pensais simplement : un appétit qui semble prévaloir sur un autre..."

Regard ambigu du clown : "Un peu de... patience." déclare-t-il entre deux bouchées toujours aussi gloutonnement boulottées.

Il racle l'assiette puis se met à la lécher consciencieusement, adressant quelques oeillades explicites à sa compagne.

Repu. Enfin.

Il s'appuie des avant-bras sur la table. Son attention est retenue par les liens de la nuisette, plus particulièrement leur couleur... il s'en saisit, la fixe et se met à tirer pour en défaire le noeud.

____

Une fois de plus, il l'a laissée sur sa faim.

Monsieur J. accuse un relatif retard sur tous les fronts : son projet de mettre Gotham à genoux, ses plans pour s'amuser au possible du Batman et de l'équipe de Gordon... et cette fille qu'il faut satisfaire.

Si le meurtre est un choix, les priorités sur la liste du clown s'échelonnent suivant un ordre précis : Gotham avant toute chose.

Aussi, au lieu de s'atteler à la tâche qui incombe à tout partenaire, a-t-il préféré regagner la cave où, à la lumière d'une ampoule nue, il confectionne son artillerie artisanale en chantonnant.

Il se plaît à imaginer qu'à l'étage la belle s'est réveillée, qu'elle a voulu sortir du lit pour mettre la main sur son amant, qu'elle a du râler en découvrant qu'il avait planté la lame de son couteau fétiche à l'arrière de la nuisette afin de la maintenir "clouée" au matelas, la gymnastique à laquelle elle a du se livrer pour se libérer de cette emprise, sa surprise en découvrant les vêtements du clown sur le fauteuil...

Il dresse l'oreille à ses pas.

Son fredonnement part dans les aigus.

Elle s'approche et lorsqu'elle est toute proche, il l'attrape brusquement pour la coller sur ses genoux : "Hmm ?"

Elle est crispée. Il le perçoit distinctement. C'est... parfait. Il aime sentir qu'il dispose d'un peu de crainte de sa part...

Il attrape un objet posé sur la table tandis que son sourire s'élargit : "Essayons de... mettre un petit... sourire sur ce... visage." fredonne-t-il, excité.

Il actionne le petit cylindre et se met à dessiner au rouge sur les lèvres de sa compagne, prolongeant le sourire depuis les commissures jusqu'aux oreilles. Il observe, attentif, son oeuvre.

Elle se redresse d'un bond, le tout accompagné par le rire apocalyptique du clown, et s'essuie frénétiquement la bouche, étalant anarchiquement le rouge.

Le clown se redresse à son tour, lui tournant autour.

Elle réalise alors qu'il ne porte pas son costume habituel mais est habillé casual : un polo sombre et un jeans. Son visage peint oscille dans un jeu d'ombre et de lumière.

Il saisit son visage par le menton d'une main : "Vous allez... au-delà de toutes mes... espérances." rit-il.

Son regard est habité par une lueur folle.

Il se sent à cet instant précis porté sur tous les excès.

Le langage corporel qui accompagne l'attitude du clown est on ne peut plus parlant !

"Je sais... ce qui met en émoi vos sens... de petite bourgeoise." entame-t-il en déterrant la hache de guerre.

Comme il la désigne du doigt, elle donne une tape énergique sur le dos de la main du clown. Nouvel éclat de rire du peinturluré qui se précipite sur une de ses nombreuses cartes pour y griffonner quelque chose, rapidement, anarchiquement.

_Mr J. mocks your pain_

"Il ne vous sera pas donné de rire bien longtemps !" grogne-t-elle avec hargne, ce qui ravi le clown.

"Ce que... je demande à voir." soutient l'agent du chaos.

____

Le clown s'étire, faisant craquer sa nuque, puis saute du lit.

Il quitte aux aurores. Elle vient de se retourner dans le lit.

Avant de franchir le seuil de la demeure, il sort un portable de la poche de son pardessus et compose un numéro.

"Ici J." Un silence. "Je suis un homme... de parole."


	13. Jeux, tu, il

Ce qu'il aime par dessus tout c'est ressentir les peurs... qui animent cette gentille petite faune docile.

Les peurs... qui, à travers les petites émotions, trahissent alors qu'on voudrait tant les masquer.

Il est très doué pour ça : déceler les peurs, fouiller dans l'âme... pour conduire à l'anéantissement et au chaos.

Et maintenant qu'on en parle, cette petite nouvelle dans l'unité de Gordon était... d'un divertissement sans nul autre pareil !

Pas très sympa, les collègues, de l'avoir mise sur ce coup pour une première !... enfin...

Ils lui ont retiré le manteau et la veste avant de le placer dans le fourgon. Dent était déjà parti. Il arriverait bientôt à destination... celle que le clown lui a réservée.

Au commissariat, tout le rituel a eu lieu : fouille. La fouille... un régal. Sentir deux petites mains tremblantes le palper... c'en était délicieux. Il a même un moment relevé le menton pour attraper une bouffée d'air.

Puis les empreintes... la manière dont elle a pris sa main afin d'imprimer un doigt après l'autre.

Là... il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Elle ne le craignait pas seulement... elle était troublée.

S'il n'avait pas eu ces menottes...

____

Même à travers les barreaux et sous étroite surveillance, le clown sait manipuler son monde.

Il faudrait un bouton "off" pour le mettre hors fonction. Même en mode "veille" le Joker est dangereux.

Dans cette cage, entouré par ces abrutis bruyants... l'esprit tourne. Turbine lancée à pleine vitesse. De qui va-t-il pouvoir se servir ? qui sera le plus à même à actionner ses plans ?

Elle était quasiment désignée d'office.

____

Comment a-t-il pu avoir son numéro ? ah... c'est un peu compliqué comme histoire... quoi qu'il en soit, la main offerte ne lui suffit pas ; il veut tout le bras !

L'innocence d'une âme, il aime ça ! pouvoir la souiller est un plaisir sans nom !...

Et quand en plus il lui est possible de blesser dans la chair par divers stratagèmes, le plaisir est double.

Il sait où elle habite. C'était l'information à fournir par ce collègue qui voulait absolument sauver son épouse des griffes d'un certain clown.

Il fouille dans ses poches tandis qu'il grimpe les marches qu'il enjambe tantôt par 3, tantôt par 2...

Il fait courir sa main gantée sur la rampe, faisant danser l'index et le majeur comme les jambes d'un bonhomme imaginaire.

Nous y voilà. Appartement 4065.

Il sort une clef de la poche. La réplique exacte qui tourne dans le barillet.

Il sait qu'elle n'est pas accompagnée. Il la fait suivre depuis des semaines.

L'appartement est beau. Il laisse traîner son regard ça et là. Epluche les CD en passant. Goûte un reste de tarte entamée dans la cuisine.

Il sort son jeu de couteaux après ne pas avoir été convaincu par le contenu des tiroirs de la cuisine rutilante.

C'est le moment.

Monsieur J. va faire son entrée.

____

A travers le plexiglas de la douche, un semblant de visage se rapproche. Le matériau le rend flou et pourtant si aisément identifiable.

"Brian ! arrête ! c'est vraiment une très mauvaise blague !..."

Brian ? huh !...

Elle tire le pare-douche et là un cri que la main du clown vient couvrir.

"Vous vous contenteriez d'une... si pale copie, Melle Layne ?"

Son corps nu ruisselle. Elle a les yeux d'une biche aux prises avec un chasseur.

Son coeur s'emballe. Aucune pulsation n'échappe au clown.

"Boum ! boum ! boum ! boum !... il tambourine bien, votre palpitant... qu'est-ce que donnerait... la vitesse supérieure, huh ?"

Il fait jouer la lame du couteau contre la joue lisse, suivant le mouvement avec intérêt.

Ses jambes lui font défaut et le peinturluré doit quasiment la soutenir mais qu'importe ; sa poigne est ferme et de toute confiance. Une fois la proie prise dans ces griffes là, elle ne peut en réchapper.

Il la renifle, tentant de humer sa peur.

Ses narines se délectent de cette odeur de noix de coco tiède.

Il lâche sa bouche pour une bonne poignée de cheveux.

C'est une flic... une bleue quoi ! elle sait qu'hurler lui serait fatal.

Il la traîne jusqu'au séjour et la flanque dans le canapé tandis qu'il rapproche un fauteuil.

Il attrape son bras : "Comme je l'expliquais... à ton collègue... Stephens, je crois... de mémoire... il y a un moyen infaillible de... reconnaître les lâches." Fort de cet argument, il fait courir la lame à plat sur le bras.

Ses yeux cherchent ceux de la fille. Il semble qu'ils soient prêts à quitter leurs orbites...

Elle aussi suit attentivement des yeux les mouvements sillonnants de la lame. Ah ! l'impact d'un si petit bout de métal !...

"Même le gratin d'Arkham... ne... me comprend pas. On cherche... à attribuer un sens à mes actions. On pense que... gamin j'ai été maltraité... ou que j'ai subi un traumatisme. J'ai beau leur répéter qu'il... n'en est rien. Ca ne rentre pas dans leurs... cerveaux étriqués."

Première entaille. Elle couine à peine.

Il peut aller plus loin.

"Qu'est-ce que... vous voulez ?" ose-t-elle.

"Passer le temps." explose à la face. Le clown ne cille pas, trop pris par l'affaire du moment.

"Qu'est-ce que... ça vous apporte ?"

"De la satisfaction."

"Vous n'agissez jamais sans mobile."

"Oh ho hooo ! ce sont vos collègues qui... vous ont susurré ça ? oui, parce que franchement, ça ne vole pas... plus haut que les inepties que j'ai pu entendre... de la part de vos collègues psy exerçant à Arkham."

Elle se raidit.

Honnêtement, elle est amusante !

La lame entame la chair, faisant instantanément suinter le sang en surface.

Elle se mord les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Le clown continue à agir avec un détachement malsain.

Un petit rire vient alors secouer ses épaules : "Il serait amusant... que Brian rapplique ici."

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et ledit Brian est projeté à son tour sur le canapé par les sbires du Joker.

"Pon-ctu-a-li-té." annone le clown, les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai que le timing souffre de quelques minutes.


	14. Raison vs chaos

Pendant que le clown se livre à ses préoccupations habituelles, elle tire les draps souillés de la nuit précédente - celle-là même où le peinturluré était d'humeur à quelques mélanges.

Sourire lorsque les souvenirs de ces moments lui reviennent à l'esprit.

Le drap gonfle lorsqu'elle le jette, tendu, jusqu'en bout de lit puis l'air s'échappe... faisant apparaître une silhouette noire massive.

Sans y prendre garde, elle ajuste le drap en sifflotant.

Puis elle attrape l'oreiller pour le débarrasser de sa taie sur laquelle les empreintes rouges, noires et blanches ne laissent aucun doute quant à la tête qui y a reposé.

Moue de dégoût du Batman.

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi ? pourquoi lui ?"

"Parce que dans un sens nous nous correspondons."

"Comment pensez-vous que cela va se finir ? lorsqu'il se sera lassé de vous..."

"Je n'y réfléchis pas."

Le justicier de Gotham tourne le dos, abattu. Il n'y a décidément rien à en tirer... c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à ce foutu clown ! plus on le cogne, plus il se marre ! et elle, plus on l'interroge, plus elle...

Il agite la tête.

____

Le clown a trouvé amusant de livrer 2 corps à la police ce matin, soigneusement assemblés à un réverbère. Il a laissé là une pancarte mentionnant : "HA ! ha ! Ha ! HA !"

Gordon a une fois de plus secoué la tête. Jusqu'à quand ces anéantissements vont-il durer ?...

Il aurait presque pu entendre la voix du clown lui susurrer à l'oreille : "Que Batman... retire son masque."

Ce jour, la victoire du Joker sera totale...

____

Elle ouvre le tiroir pour y tirer des ustensiles. Soudain, l'impact d'un corps dans son dos, deux mains gantées de violet qui viennent plonger dans le tiroir ouvert, fouillant, dénichant une panoplie de couteaux.

Le corps du clown frôle le sien, son bassin pris entre l'encart du tiroir et le propre corps du clown, tandis que les mains continuent de fouiller.

Elle sent, contre son cou, le souffle régulier du clown qui balaye quelques minces cheveux.

Bruit de bouche.

Sur le plan de travail s'étalent environ 5 belles lames. Monsieur a du goût pour ce genre de choses !...

Le tiroir coulisse dans son rangement et le clown force la belle à coller son bassin contre le meuble. Il lui est à présent plus aisé de l'acculer à sa guise afin d'établir son choix concernant les couteaux qu'il lui empruntera.

Le mouvement est volontairement appuyé. Elle ne parvient pas encore à sentir s'il en tire satisfaction ou non...

"Comment choisir ?... ils sont tous si... tranchants."

Une de ses mains joue avec les lames tandis que l'autre vient de se perdre dans les cheveux de sa captive.

"Votre avis... sur la question ?"

"Avec ce que vous me faites, je suis incapable de penser, Patron."

____

Elle détaille les dégâts dans la cuisine : flaques de liquide ça et là, tiroirs tirés vidés de leur contenu, nourriture disséminé sur la table.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle se félicite d'avoir du personnel.

Justement, on arrive. Un cri.

"Madame ! que... qu'est-il arrivé ?"

"Oh... une tornade. Une tornade violet et vert."

____

Tandis qu'il s'applique minutieusement dans la cave, échafaudant de nouveaux plans avec du matériel de son cru, elle le rejoint.

Il n'apprécie pas par principe qu'on le dérange dans ces moments qui ne semblent appartenir qu'à lui. Mais ce soir, il est d'humeur assez égale. Une aubaine !...

Elle s'installe en face de lui tandis qu'il oeuvre sur la table, perdu entre ses notes et ses détonateurs.

"Je sais de quelle manière vous hérisser le poil, patron." annonce-t-elle, d'une voix légère.

Il lève à peine la tête : "Hmm ?"

"Il existe des règles à respecter. Il faut entrer dans le lot."

Le Joker laisse tomber la pièce qu'il détenait dans la main, regard braqué sur elle. Tout son corps vient d'être secoué.

Il bascule la tête sur le côté et se lèche compulsivement les lèvres. Puis il lève le menton dans une attitude perturbée.

"Les règles de ce monde n'attendent que vous."

"Pour que je les... bouscule." ajoute-t-il.

"_Il_ est revenu aujourd'hui."

"Et que voulait-_il_ ? huh ?"

"Comprendre."

"Comprendre ?..." le clown reprend ses activités, comptant attentivement les pièces qu'il insère dans un petit boîtier opaque. "On ne _lui_ demande pas... de comprendre. On _lui_ demande de retirer son masque. Comprendre est pure perte de temps... pour lui."


	15. Sautes d'humeur

Le clown observe avec intérêt les travaux dans la rue.

Elle constate que c'est la pelle hydraulique qui remporte sa plus vive attention.

Un engin d'une telle puissance... entre les mains du clown... serait bien plus létal qu'un simple crayon.

Elle déglutit un peu péniblement à l'idée de ce que le criminel serait capable de faire avec pareil "outil".

____

L'émail immaculé du lavabo accueille d'abord un jus pâteux blanc, teinté de rose puis de rouge vif. Le noir souille ensuite les pourtours.

Le clown se regarde peu dans le miroir lorsqu'il se débarrasse de son masque peint à même la peau.

Il utilise un savon classique ou tout autre produit qui lui tombe sous la main.

La repousse du poil est inexistante sur ses marques boursouflées. Le coup de rasoir est donc rapide. En général, le clown passe peu de temps dans la salle de bains. Même le maquillage est appliqué à l'arrache, qu'importe les inégalités de formes !

Monsieur J. ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

____

Elle s'engouffre dans la voiture. Pendant que la porte automatique s'ouvre, elle met le poste en marche.

Quelques grésillements. La voix du clown donne le tempo : "J'ai pensé... trafiquer vos freins. La la la la la la ! mais... mais... mais... ce faisant... j'ai trouvé plus intéressant... de me pencher sur votre poste radio. Horoscope du jour... hmm ! clown et chauve-souris... ne font pas bon ménage... humeur explosive au rendez-vous."

Elle agite la tête d'indulgence.

Le clown ne saurait se contenter d'un bouquet de fleurs ou d'une pièce de lingerie. Evidemment.

____

Il a le pas lourd des mauvais jours, la mine renfrognée également.

Il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil, jambes tendues. Ses doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs.

Il laisse échapper un grognement de rage, ses yeux fixant un point dans la pièce.

Un accroc à un plan, sans doute... le clown n'apprécie guère les contrariétés de ce genre.

Il tire sur son noeud de cravate, fronçant les lèvres, menton levé, regard mauvais.

Un bel accroc, visiblement.

Il se lève, fait quelques pas de long en large, picore quelques petites choses restées sur la table, ignore totalement sa belle.

Dans ces cas là, mieux vaut faire profil bas. Le temps que l'orage passe...

Un fauve de cet acabit ne desserre jamais les griffes... il a juste quelques rares instants de bonté. Qu'il faut saisir à bras le corps !

Ne pas s'attendre non plus à ce que la hargne se change en instant câlin. Toute approche serait refoulée avec violence.

De fait, Monsieur J. préfère passer la nuit dans la cave à ressasser le hic, à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures pour qu'il n'apparaisse plus à l'avenir et compromette ses plans.

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il daignera regagner le lit -ou le canapé - pour y dormir quelques heures avant de repartir en chasse après les voitures.

Cette fois-ci, son choix s'était porté sur le canapé et c'est dans une position des plus inconfortables qu'elle l'y retrouve au petit matin : une jambe placée sur l'accoudoir, une autre au sol, tout habillé, enroulé dans un plaid passé de couleur, les cheveux hirsutes, manquant de tomber à chaque mouvement imprévu.

____

Il se peut fort que le lendemain de l'incident, il rapplique d'un pas dansant, vous gratifiant de quelques "funny jokes" et vous faisant la conversation.

Cette magnifique humeur aura certainement valu son pesant en cadavres et autres carnages.

Assis face-à-face à table, picorant quelques canapés et dégustant un fond de champagne, le clown sent que la belle lui fait du pied. Amusant !

Cette jambe qui se frotte à la sienne et qui serait susceptible de monter plus haut encore si un regard ou un geste l'y encourageait.

"Vous savez ce que j'aime chez vous ?"

Mouvement simultané des sourcils chez le peinturluré.

"Vous ne serez jamais un repenti."

Il lui demanderait bien, pour le fun, ce qu'elle lui veut... bien qu'il le sache parfaitement.

Elle joue avec la flûte à champagne sur laquelle se trouve une marque rouge caractéristique sur le pourtour pendant que Monsieur J. feuillète le journal.

"Whoo ! Whoo ! hooo !" éclate soudain, rompant le silence qui devenait pesant.

Frénétiquement, il s'élance sur le papier, muni d'un feutre pour y griffonner quelques petites choses, s'amusant encore, sautillant sur la chaise, en se léchant compulsivement les lèvres.

"J'aime... les surprises dont Gotham me régale !..." annonce-t-il en achevant son oeuvre.

Puis il se lève, renversant presque la chaise.

Après avoir fait quelques pas, il reporte son intérêt sur la propriétaire des lieux.

Tandis qu'elle demeure assise, il se glisse derrière elle, la humant avec attention.

Il aime retirer ce qu'elle porte dans les cheveux pour la caresser en partant de la nuque, doigts plongeant depuis la racine des cheveux. Oui, le clown est délicat... quand il le veut. Occasionnellement.

Il l'invite à présent à se lever et s'empare d'elle pour la plaquer brusquement contre lui. C'est alors que se dégage de son pardessus un nuage de poudre qui la fait éternuer, ce qui amuse beaucoup le peinturluré.

"Les surprises... sont légions aujourd'hui !..." déclare-t-il en balançant l'index.

____

Elle est prise d'insomnie. Attendu que Monsieur J. a pris grand soin de bien l'allumer avant d'avoir d'autres idées et d'autres envies...

Elle récupère un verre de lait dans la cuisine et attrape le journal sur lequel le clown a déjà mis sa marque.

L'encart est petit. L'article évoque à demi-mots la création d'un fan-club un peu particulier...


	16. In love with the Chaos

L'esprit du clown est... un combiné explosif de génie inventif, de fragilité incontrôlable et de paradoxes changeants.

Le tout au service du chaos qui repose sur l'attitude déstabilisante du clown. On ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser. Ce sentiment d'insécurité est propice à faire tomber les normes dans lesquelles nous nous complaisons tous.

Même lui ne connaît pas exactement les règles du jeu auquel il vous convie. Il a cependant parfaite connaissance de ce qu'elles génèrent et de quelle manière les déclencher !

Le clown ne lit pas dans le regard ; il lit directement dans l'âme, exploitant chaque faiblesse, chaque faille afin de les faire remonter à la surface.

____

Il serait intéressant de plonger dans les rapports d'Arkham... mais, comme il le dit lui-même, les chers petits psy ne cherchent qu'à coller une étiquette sur votre cas, tentant d'identifier les troubles et d'en connaître les origines. Ils sont obtus. Voilà pourquoi le clown adore les user jusqu'à la corde.

____

Du peinturluré se dégage une énergie défragmentée. La même énergie qui se répercute à tout son corps et au-delà. Ceux et celles qui se sont déjà heurtés à lui le savent : outre son inébranlable psychisme, le clown est redoutable au corps-à-corps. Doté d'une force chaotique, ses muscles crispés rappelle la qualité intrinsèque du bois dur. Une masse. Capable d'accuser n'importe quel coup. Un extraordinaire catalyseur !

Autant dire que si _elle_ n'était pas si solide, Joker aurait tôt fait de la casser en deux.

____

Je vous le demande : où va le monde ?! le Joker possède à présent un fan-club !

Le clown en rit, amusé. Comme lorsqu'il parcourt la revue nécrologique.

Il serait, selon lui, intéressant de...

Un claquement de porte le tire rapidement de ses considérations.

Etrange... elle regagne l'étage sans passer par la case séjour.

Raaah ! être ignoré de cette manière lui déplaît grandement.

Il va falloir sévir.

Sourire.

Il enjambe les marches deux à deux et se dirige vers la pièce ouverte d'où filtre la lumière.

Oh ! elle porte cette robe qu'il adore. La seule qu'il hésiterait à déchiqueter. Oui, le clown a ses préférences.

Elle peut lui demander ce qu'elle veut lorsqu'elle porte cette robe là.

Il roule des yeux, trêve de plaisanterie.

Il s'avance - vu de dos, sa stature est impressionnante et le pardessus violet accentue d'autant plus l'effet carré des épaules - extirpant de sa poche un nouveau joujou.

Si elle savait ce qui l'attend...

Sans un mot - outre le couinement de surprise de sa belle - il la jette sur le lit pour l'enjamber rapidement et saisir ses poignets qu'il prend soin de rapidement attacher en tête de lit.

Elle commence à protester jusqu'à ce qu'il passe ses doigts gantés sur les lèvres de sa captive dans un mouvement répétitif : "Shh shh shh !"

Il tire de sa poche droite son couteau fétiche pour le planter dans le matelas, juste à côté de sa tête, après avoir flanqué d'un coup d'avant-bras les coussins au sol.

Bon. La robe. Va poser. Problème.

Il se lèche compulsivement les lèvres.

Son excitation augmente à mesure qu'elle se débat sous lui.

Il empoigne quelques mèches de cheveux, l'obligeant à lever le menton.

D'une main peu sûre, il détache un à un les boutons de la robe. Ah ! cette robe l'exaspère !... elle vaut son pesant en boutons à ouvrir ! et puis si elle cessait de bouger, cela lui faciliterait la tâche !

Aujourd'hui, les contrariétés s'enchaînent !

La tête baissée, tout à son oeuvre, le clown en a fini.

Lorsqu'elle se cambre pour l'embrasser, le haut de la robe s'ouvre, dévoilant une pièce de lingerie assortie.

L'appétit du clown n'a pas faibli, bien au contraire.

Il est fin prêt pour ce qu'elle a à lui demander.

Quittant ses lèvres au rouge étalé par un baiser des plus anarchiques, elle glisse sa requête au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

C'est un "hmm" appréciateur qui accueille sa proposition.

Il se redresse, toujours à califourchon sur elle, la regardant. Sa sauvagerie évidente trouve écho en lui... les cheveux en désordre, éparpillés tout autour d'elle, la façon douloureuse dont ses poignets sont maintenus en tête de lit, la tenue négligée... le clown ne peut qu'apprécier pareil portrait. Il mime un moment à l'aide de ses mains le cadre d'un objectif photo, oeil fermé pour affiner la mise au point.

Un bras à la fois souple et puissant l'étreint au creux des reins tandis qu'il se vautre sur elle.

Son corps n'est que jouet entre les mains folles et déchaînées du patron.

D'un mouvement teinté d'une certaine frénésie, le clown fait descendre la robe tout le long du corps, sa jambe posée sur le lit et l'autre au sol.

"Vos désirs... font désordre." assène-t-il avant de bondir quasiment sur elle dans un rire strident.

Le matelas, malmené depuis un bon moment déjà, commence à montrer des signes de faiblesse. Au Joker de ne pas y prêter la moindre attention.

Elle perçoit sur sa cuisse nue la chaîne que le clown porte au pantalon, cette même breloque qui émet quelques cliquetis lorsque son propriétaire se lance dans une chorégraphie désordonnée.

Ne pas pouvoir toucher Mr J. est une torture pour la belle, dont le clown a pleinement conscience et qui l'amuse, décuplant son intérêt pour ce corps entravé.

Elle ne compte pas sur un quelconque instant de grâce de son amant... elle sait qu'elle demeurera attachée jusqu'au bout de l'affaire - s'il daigne bien sûr la conclure.

Les lèvres du clown laissent des traces rouges là où elles passent. Elle en possède jusqu'au niveau du nombril.

Comme pour établir un compromis, le clown a conservé ses vêtements, pardessus et gants compris.

Autant dire qu'avec le lot d'exercices auxquels il se livre depuis tout à l'heure, le masque blanc laisse apparaître quelques gouttes de sueur à la racine des cheveux et sur le front.

Il a chaud. De cette moiteur d'été... et son odeur corporelle déjà très marquée s'en trouve accentuée.

Outre la chaleur de la pièce et des vêtements, la tension latente qui règne entre ces deux corps et qui ne demande qu'à atteindre le paroxysme apporte son lot de frictions. Mais le clown ne désarme pas, capable de faire durer les joutes un bon bout de temps.

Du bout de l'index, il tente de tracer un ensemble de lettres sur le corps alangui de sa captive.

Le chaos... jusqu'au fond du lit.

Elle tire sur les liens, souhaitant s'en défaire pour le caresser, l'embrasser et que sais-je encore !... ceci étant, l'oeuvre de Mr J. est un enchevêtrement solide.

Elle proteste de frustration. Il cligne des yeux, tout sourire, laissant mourir un semblant d'encore sur ses lèvres écarlates.

Malgré sa détermination, le clown n'en peut plus de lutter contre cette tension qui le ronge morceau après morceau.

C'est avec un soupir qu'elle l'accueille tandis qu'il se tient à bout de bras et qu'elle ferme les jambes sur son bassin.

Bon. Et maintenant ?

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup... court et d'une intensité peu commune ; le lit ayant rarement été aussi violemment secoué.

Lorsque le chaos vous fait l'amour...


	17. Chassez le naturel

La salle d'archives apporte non seulement son lot d'informations mais une certaine fraîcheur. La canicule s'est abattue sur Gotham.

Elle parcourt les rayonnages attentivement, se parlant à voix haute.

Un léger bruit la fait s'interrompre. Puis elle reprend.

Un nouveau bruit. Plus distinct, celui-là.

Elle fait silence.

Le son progresse, devenant identifiable.

"Y'a... quelqu'un ?"

Les bruits de bouche s'enchaînent. Puis le cliquetis d'une lame sortie de sa cavité.

Lorsqu'elle veut se précipiter vers la sortie, ayant reconnu son hôte, un bras solide la rabat dans les rayonnages.

Manches violettes, souillées. Couteau à proximité des lèvres. Nouveaux bruits de bouche. Respiration détendue.

"Vous êtes..."

"Une... archive vivante." plaisante le clown.

Il traîne sa victime au centre de la pièce et la ligote solidement. Puis il éventre les cartons contenant les précieuses informations récoltées avec tant de soin de plusieurs coups de lame.

Puis il récupère un bidon d'essence et en asperge les rayonnages.

Elle crie, connaissant assez bien le personnage pour savoir que ça va très mal se terminer.

Il finit par s'accroupir devant elle, la dévisageant comme s'il eut s'agit d'un animal blessé, s'étant saisi du bas de son visage entre ses doigts, serrant comme s'il voulait la briser.

"Je ne voudrais pas... être la cause d'une fin si... tragique. Voilà pourquoi... je laisse ce soin à vos... amies."

Elle le regarde alors poser un système qui déclenchera immanquablement une étincelle lorsque quelqu'un viendra lui porter secours.

"Je laisse... le privilège du modèle au héros de Gotham... sans qui, nul n'en doute, rien de tout cela... ne serait possible."

Petit sourire et mouvement de la tête avant de s'éclipser.

____

Elle est assise sur la balancelle, la faisant lentement basculer. De ce point, la vue sur Gotham est imprenable. La nuit commence à tomber.

Soudain, une explosion.

Elle sourit. Le clown doit être à pied d'oeuvre !... même lorsqu'il se trouve dans la ville et elle ici, une étrange connexion les lie.

Elle s'étire avec un petit soupir de bien-être. Les sirènes hurlent.

Puis les flammes décroissent à mesure que les heures s'écoulent.

Le fond de l'air se radoucit.

Des bruits de pas sur la pelouse.

Un corps qui s'affale sur la balancelle, le dos voûté.

Le balancement commence à prendre un tour plus anarchique, le clown se servant de ses jambes immenses pour y imprimer des mouvements désordonnés.

Elle ramène ses jambes à elle, laissant le peinturluré faire mumuse avec ce nouveau jouet.

Mais Mr J. a les pensées vagabondes, certainement ciblées sur Gotham.

Gotham... l'âme de Mr J.

Pour un avide de sensations comme le clown, la cité est une immense place de jeux... doublée d'un vaste centre expérimental.

Le Joker sent la poudre à plein nez.

Une deuxième explosion se fait entendre.

Le clown s'agite en laissant échapper un petit rire aigu : "Hou ! je ne pensais pas... que ça irait si vite !..."

Elle le regarde. Est-il possible... que le chaos revête une forme si... désirable ?...

Il déroule son bras le long du dossier, s'amusant à l'aide de son autre main à faire des prises de vues des flammes et de la fumée qui s'échappent de l'immeuble ravagé.

"Mé-mo-rable." ajoute-t-il en dégustant le mot comme s'il s'agissait d'un dessert.

Il secoue la tête, remettant vaguement en place une mèche de cheveux venue se plaquer sur son front.

Il constate soudain qu'elle vient de se blottir contre son épaule. Amusé, il secoue un peu le bras, faisant dandiner la tête brune qui rouspète tandis que sa main s'accroche au pardessus du clown.

L'agitation relative de Gotham se calme.

Elle se lève, quittant la balancelle, pour regagner la demeure.

Le Clown Prince du Crime la regarde s'éloigner avec intérêt, basculant son corps le long du dossier pour l'observer.

____

Mr J. vérifie une dernière fois ses plans, ses notes, fait signe à ses sbires de se retirer avant de regarder par l'immense baie vitrée sa future cible : la tour Wayne.

Il chantonne : "Batsy, batsy, batsy..."

____

Le Clown Prince du Crime passe à nouveau par une de ses nombreuses phases où il totalise peu ou pas de sommeil.

Elle pourrait presque l'entendre arpenter le sous-sol de long en large, laissant échapper de temps à autre un rire strident en fonction des idées qui lui viennent à l'esprit.

Ne trouvant pas non plus le sommeil, elle se rend dans la cuisine histoire de grignoter un morceau en feuilletant un magazine.

Sur le plan de travail gisent les couteaux de Mr J., tous parfaitement alignés, prêts à l'emploi, y compris son couteau fétiche. C'est ce dernier dont elle se saisit, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures jusqu'à en faire saillir la lame. Quand soudain...

Une force terrible la plaque contre le meuble, une main serrant la sienne, lame du couteau directement contre sa jugulaire.

"Vous ai-je... autorisé... à y toucher ?!" questionne une voix qui grimpe dans les aigus.

"N... non..."

"Non ? non ? alors... pourquoi vous y aventurez-vous ?!"

La lame entame nettement l'épiderme qui, meurtri, laisse perler du sang.

"Vous devriez savoir... à quoi ils servent... après tout... ce temps passé avec moi." Un rire à faire peur. "Ils servent... à mettre... de jolis sourires sur les visages !"

La main libre du peinturluré lui broie la mâchoire inférieure.

"Tout ça... c'était bien joli... divertissant même... et j'ajoute qu'il s'agit là... d'un compliment. Mais... mais... il est maintenant temps pour... Gotham de goûter au choix ultime. J'en ai assez de voir... ces gentils petits citoyens... dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, ne sachant se décider entre... une chauve-souris et sa prétendue justice... et une addiction au chaos." Les mots sont pesés pour un maximum d'effet, le tout entrecoupé par quelques passages rapides de la langue sur les lèvres.

Des pas dans le couloir : "Patron ?"

"Commence par le C." lance le clown à l'un de ses complices.

L'homme se retire sans demander son reste.

"Constamment... interrompus dans nos affaires, pas vrai ?" questionne-t-il en la jetant à terre, récupérant une à une ses armes blanches pour les fourrer telles quelles dans les poches de son pardessus. Il a pris soin de poser un pied sur la nuisette de sa compagne puis il finit par s'accroupir devant elle : "Vous allez... apprécier... de faire partie du plan." déclare-t-il avec un large sourire.


	18. Repli stratégique

_**Note de l'auteur :**_

**Voici le dernier chapitre... à moins que...**

**En attendant, d'autres idées et d'autres styles sont là ^^ et à Joker de les véhiculer... **

**"Eh toi, le peinturluré ! sors immédiatement de ma tête !"**

**Joker *grosse goutte* "Mais j'aimerai... bien, figure-toi ! nom d'une petite... chauve-souris !"  
**

**----**

_**Aux lecteurs :**_

**Lilouche : merci pour tes comm fidèles, même si le personnage du Joker est loin d'être un être romantique et attentionné... il faut de tout pour faire un monde, n'est-ce pas ? lol**

**Youni : tape la bise de ma part à Gordy et merci pour tes comm ^^**

**Mlle Terribeule Pesta : first, j'adore ton pseudo, second merci pour tes comm ^^**

********

Le repère est sombre et humide. Il l'a trimballé telle quelle, en nuisette, pieds nus.

Ses hommes gloussent. Il perd patience et descend d'une balle l'importun qui s'approchait trop d'elle à son goût. Simple exemple. Les autres ont compris, du coup ils conservent leurs distances avec elle.

Le patron ne la mentionne pas, en fait il s'en tient simplement à son plan : "On se doit... de conserver un dernier atout."

Signe de la tête du Joker à ses hommes.

Le feu d'artifice commence : Joker fait sauter l'un après l'autre les bâtiments autour de la tour Wayne comme pour marquer le périmètre, à sa façon.

"Toi... écoute-moi : je sais que tu te... terres quelque part là-haut... je vais te faire sortir de ton trou... telle une vulgaire souris !" ricane-t-il, de manière démentielle.

Un homme lui apporte un portable : "Oh, Monsieur Wayne ? Il n'y a pas... de place à Gotham pour deux... spécimens de notre envergure. Alors voilà ce que... je propose : bas les masques. J'ai ici... un petit quelque chose... qui devrait vous plaire." déclare-t-il en fixant sa compagne d'un regard habité, passant soudainement du vouvoiement au tutoiement "... oui... c'est une chose que tu as... toujours voulu. Que tu m'as toujours enviée. Et si tu ne la récupères pas... très vite... je ne peux pas garantir de te la... livrer en un seul morceau." Fin de la conversation.

"Il faut lui laisser le temps de... sauter dans son costume." se moque le clown avec un geste éloquent.

Il balance de la corde à son complice : "Attache-là. C'est une véritable... furie. Oh ! et pas de geste... déplacé. Je t'ai à l'oeil." rajoute-t-il.

L'homme de main s'exécute. Il prend cependant la liberté de lâcher à l'oreille de la captive que ça ne semble pas être son jour.

"Boucle-là !" grogne le Joker à son attention.

Une des vitres se brise avec fracas et signe l'entrée en jeu du Batman.

Il fracasse un à un les sbires du Joker tandis que ce dernier vient de sauter sur ses jambes et contourne le combat au pas chassé.

"Oh ! tu arrives... pile à l'heure pour la suite... des festivités !" lui lance le peinturluré.

"Libère-là !"

"Certainement. Ce n'est pas d'elle... dont je parle." s'amuse-t-il avant de tirer de son pardessus un détonateur : "Tu vois ceci ?..." demande-t-il en brandissant négligemment le système "... ceci est bien entendu... relié à une charge conséquente placée... au sous-sol de ton empire. Oh ! oui... je sais ce à quoi tu penses... Lucius Fox, ton fidèle complice..."

"Lucius ne peut pas avoir trahi !"

"HA ! Ha ! HA ! tu m'étonneras toujours !... nous avons déjà eu... cette conversation... il me semble : il n'y a que... toi qui sois incorruptible."

Batman grogne de rage : "Tu mens, Joker ! Lucius n'aurait jamais..."

"... a ta ta ta ! il suffit... parfois... de trouver le bon... argument. Je t'expliquerai comment... ça fonctionne... à l'occasion... tu vois ? comme celui qui t'a... mené ici. Un exemple... parmi tant d'autres !..."

"Pourriture !" crache Batman.

"Oh ! j'oubliais !... tu es aussi venu pour... ça !..." annonce-t-il avant d'appuyer sur le détonateur et s'allonger rapidement au sol.

____

Le Joker se traîne jusqu'au véhicule, pardessus couvert de débris et de poussière.

La mine défaite, il enclenche le contact et quitte les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

____

Batman a frappé fort... plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire...

Le corps du Joker est criblé d'ecchymoses... quelques plaies ouvertes au crâne... contusions au visage.

Le sourire du clown est tombé.

Il tue. C'est son devoir.

Le revoilà dans cet entrepôt humide... où seule la chute des gouttes provenant du toit endommagé sont susceptibles de lui procurer une quelconque compagnie.

C'est à cet endroit qu'il avait préparé la phase ultime de son plan : un enchevêtrement de fils violets reliés à quelques grenades ainsi que quelques barils explosifs. Au cas où ça tournerait mal...

Patiemment, comme animé par le mécanisme d'un automate, il défait ce qu'il avait entrepris la veille.

Il inspire un bon coup : "Tu n'as qu'à... te dire que c'était... pour l'accomplissement de Gotham, huh ?... tu as toujours... rêvé... que Gotham s'éveille... tu savais... que ça ne se ferait pas sans... sacrifices, pas vrai ?" monologue-t-il. "Maintenant... reprenons les choses... là où nous les avons... laissées."

Il tire une malle immense et en fait sauter le cadenas à coup de revolver.

Le contenu serait digne de fournir l'artillerie d'une caserne militaire.

"Tu veux... tu as."

____

"Comment se porte-t-elle, Alfred ?" s'empresse la chauve-souris en costume Armani.

"Oh... eh bien... elle pleure."

Wayne butte du pied contre un meuble.

"Le mobilier n'y est strictement pour rien, Monsieur..."

"Je sais, Alfred. Je sais... je pensais à..."

"Oui, je vois, Monsieur."

"Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas ?"

"Je demeure hélas sans réponse, Monsieur." dit le majordome fidèle en voulant quitter la pièce avant que la voix de Wayne ne le rappelle : "Vous pensez que... je peux aller la voir, Alfred ?"

"Et pour lui dire quoi, Monsieur ? non, à mon avis, mieux vaut la laisser seule un moment."

Le milliardaire ronge son frein. Satané Joker !

"J'aurai du le tuer... j'aurai du..." enrage-t-il en frappant du poing contre le mur, réveillant ainsi d'anciennes douleurs.

Alfred soupire. Le mur, à présent...

____

"Où allez-vous ? attendez !" ordonne-t-il en l'attrapant brusquement par le bras.

Elle lui fait violemment volteface en couinant puisqu'elle aussi est couverte de bleus.

"Lâchez-moi, Wayne."

"Vous... vous allez le retrouver, pas vrai ?!" Il démarre sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part : "Bon sang ! ce type a tenté de vous tuer hier soir ! il s'est servi de vous comme moyen de pression pour que je me porte à votre secours ! et c'est cette vermine que vous courez rejoindre ?!" la voix du milliardaire vient de tonner dans le hall.

Elle se défait de son emprise.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle se rebelle ainsi, il se dégage d'elle un pouvoir réellement attractif !

Son visage a beau être couvert de plaies et de bosses... cette fille est une véritable amazone, songe Wayne. Il réalise soudain qu'il est en passe de comprendre ce que le Joker lui trouve !...

De fait, il se ressaisit rapidement, adoptant sa composition habituelle.

"A votre avis, pourquoi l'ai-je mis plus à mal cette fois ? vous étiez la motivation des coups que je lui portais." avoue le pseudo-justicier.

"Vous êtes pathétique, Wayne." assène-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

"Elle n'a pas totalement tort, Maître Wayne. Lorsque vous vous acharnez ainsi, vous poussez les gens à accomplir l'inverse de ce que vous leur souhaitez." amène, réaliste, Alfred.

"Je... ne la comprends pas." soupire le milliardaire.

"Je pense plutôt que c'est l'alchimie qui les uni que vous refusez d'admettre." renchérit le majordome.

___

Il plane sur Gotham une ombre terrifiante.

Malgré les efforts spectaculaires de la chauve-souris pour juguler ce mal qui souhaite ronger la métropole de l'intérieur et pousser ses âmes à être poussées dans leurs derniers retranchements, toute tentative se voie soldée par une nouvelle montée de violence.

Gotham brûle. Joker rit.


End file.
